Psycho Sexy
by ToniB
Summary: A Sean O'Haire fic. Fresh out of a good relationship gone bad, our lead character heads South toward a prosperous future & possible new love.
1. Releasing The Past

**(Characters:** Sean O'Haire, Toni and NBT as well as other visitors.)

**Standard Disclaimer:** This is a work of pure fiction which contains character names of wrestlers owned by WWFE that I have borrowed simply for your reading pleasure. There is no copyright infringement intended and the author is not making any money from the publication of this story. Toni, which is myself, is the only character that I own - enjoy!

* * *

I now stood before a room full of people as my fiancée Mike and my so-called best friend Tonya, two people who I would have given my life for, just told me something that would have turned the blood of the most warm hearted person...... cold.  
And to top it off, they did it at what was supposed to be the happiest occasion of my life - my engagement party. 

I've always heard that once you're at your happiest point in life, the lord has a way of knocking you back down a few pegs to remind you that the life you lead is on his borrowed time. I didn't really believe that until this fateful day when I was dealt the following card which changed my life forever...........

* * *

_"You are too full of yourself to think that I never would have found out about all of this. The love that I gave you was nothing but a joke"_ I said to my fiancée. 

**I stood there feeling as though I would burst.............**

_"And to think that the two of you waited until this very moment, on this very day and at this very time to tell me in front of all of these people - that's the ultimate insult to top all insults"_ I said as I was in total shock.

**Now, to this room full of my family and friends, I must really seem sorry.......**

_"You two people who call yourselves my "friend" and "fiancée" let this go on for so long leading me to believe that life was great and that I was about to be happily married. I can't believe this nasty turn of events"_ I continued.......

**Never once did I ever feel that anything was wrong........**

Now the very two people who I've spilled my heart out to, who I confided in and who I cherished with all of my heart and soul just informed me that they were having an affair.  
My total, complete trust in these people is what led me to this heartbreak.  
As I look at the faces in this room, I started to wonder who else knew and were now laughing in my face.  
Outside of my family, who was now looking utterly shocked and devastated, all I saw were self-centered, sinister, underhanded, no-good phonies and nothing more......

But the most devastating of all, was the person who I considered my "best friend" - Tonya.  
It now seems that she wanted him from the very beginning.

**Regardless, I could never forgive......... nor would I ever forget........**

_"Neither of you even know the meaning of the words honor, trust, respect and most of all "friendship". Though I have to admit, I am too trusting and was completely blind and foolish in what I believed was something that would last a lifetime. I should have known that it was all too good to be true"_ I explained while trying to maintain my composure.

_"Toni, we wanted to tell you. We tried, but there was just no easy way of doing it. Everytime I thought the time was right to let you know what was going on, you always seemed so happy and I just couldn't go through with it and break your heart"_ Tonya said while looking sickeningly sad.  
_"You no good, sleazy bitch"_ I screamed then spat in her face after that load of crap she just laid on me and pushed her hard then watched as she fell into a couple of chairs and landed hard on the floor.

**If I had a gun, I would have........ I would have..................**

I stood there looking at her - this "so called" friend of mine that I grew up with since from my girlhood days.  
_"And you think that by you two telling me here in front of all these people today that it should make me feel better and ease the pain? Give me a break already"_ I said as I stood there not know what to do next.

_"I wanted to tell you for so long but felt that it wasn't my place"_ she cried as she sat there on the floor covering her face.  
_"It wasn't your place? What the hell......?? My god, you're having an affair with my fiancée and you have the gaul to tell me that you didn't think that it was your place to tell me"_ I screamed at her.

**If she weren't already on the floor, I would have kicked her ass............**

_"Tonya, you were supposed to be my best friend. Didn't you know that I'd find out sooner or later? My god, how could you have let this go on for so long? Damn, and here I am thinking that I'm the dumb one. Maybe you should have just kept you damn mouth shut as I would have been better off not knowing but you're not winning any brownie points or anything with me because you no longer exist as far as I'm concerned"_ I expressed feeling heartbroken and torn.

**I then turned to my "used-to-be" fiancée next.......**

_"And you, Mike Hanson, how could you do this to me? How could you lead me on like this after all we've been through. I put my life on hold to be there for you and you repay me by spitting in my face. Damn, how dumb I must really seem right now"_ I said as tears started running down my face.  
Absentmindedly, I wiped at my face with the back of my hand.

_"Toni, I know that it hurts but if its any consolation, I still love you but this thing with Tonya and myself just happened. I can't explain why but it did and there's nothing that can be done to resolve it or us"_ he said to me looking as if arrogant.  
_"And you stand here looking smug thinking that I'd even consider wanting you after what you've done to me. You arrogant bastard"_ I screamed.

**I couldn't take it anymore as I reared back and slapped him hard.........**

_"Did that hurt? How in the hell would you know about hurt anyway? You're such an asshole. It hurts more now today than if you'd told me yesterday. How could you - How could both of you do this to me?"_ I screamed as I blindly backed out of the room while feeling very embarrassed.

**I saw my family starting to move toward me looking sad and consoling - yet I had to get out of there........**

Suddenly I turned, grabbed my bag then hurried out the door to my car.  
I kept going as I heard the voices calling out after me........... I planned to disappear................ well, for a little while anyway..................

* * *

**FRIDAY (7:00pm)**

That was the scene running over and over in my head from two days ago.  
I now sat in the front dining car of the passenger/sleeping berth train on Amtrak that I was taking to Hales Corners, GA - this was a 1-day trip.

As it stands, I was now working on my third glass of wine and I wanted to continue to forget the events that were finally starting to disappear from my thoughts for as long as I possibly could...... that is, until I become sober again..... tomorrow.  
Regardless, tomorrow is a new day and I would then let the healing process take its course over my senses when I'd be more ready to let it happen.  
yet right now..... the wine tasted sweet and I wasn't about to let anyone or anything disturb my mood.

At that time, I looked around and noticed that I was pretty much alone.  
As I sat there, I realized that walking out was the best decision that I'd made in my life though I really had no other choice.  
I hated what had happened that day and as much as it hurts now, I'm glad that it's finally over.  
"Men! What assholes" I said out loud as I was about to get up from my seat and head back to my private room since I'd just finished off my drink.

"Hey, I resent that" I heard a voice say from behind me.  
I looked around because I hadn't noticed that anyone else was in my immediate area and couldn't fathom where it came from.  
I soon realized that there was a guy there in the booth directly behind me having dinner.  
Obviously he was talking to me because no one else was around.  
"Damn, I must have really been out of it not to have noticed him", I thought to myself.

"Excuse me, you resent what?" I asked as I turned fully around to speak to him.  
"I resent that comment because not all guys are assholes" he said with a semi-smile.  
I quickly looked him over and noticed that he was a fine looking man.  
Fine or not, he's still a man and that revelation made my semi-dark demeanor grow darker.

"Well sir, I'm sorry to inform you but that comment was just a vocal opinion which wasn't meant for anyone else but myself, thank you very much" I said then stood.  
Suddenly, I felt the effects of the wine in my head and stopped where I was for a second.

Obviously, he noticed and spoke......  
"Are you ok?" he asked with somewhat concern.  
"I'm fine" I said as I held onto the back of the booth while I stood there looking at him.  
"You don't look fine" he said then put his fork down.  
"I said that I'm fine" I responded with a raised voice.  
"I'm sorry. There's no need to be upset" he said.

I tried to lighten the mood by rephrasing the comment but regardless, it did nothing to settle my mood.

"Look, I'm sorry that my vocal comment reached your ears and didn't sit too well with you but obviously I have my reasons for saying what I did. So if it's ok with you, I'll leave you to enjoy your dinner in peace and take my troubled thoughts back to my room in private, ok?" I said without much concern then turned to leave.  
"You weren't bothering me" he said as he watched after me.  
"Whatever man" I said as I continued my trek toward the rear of the car leading to my room.  
Even though I was somewhat out of it, I could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my jacket.

The last thing I remember after going through the rear door was falling into my bed after locking the door of my private berth.

* * *

Sean noticed that the only other passenger in the dining car was a woman.  
Sean's attention was drawn to her because she seemed to be mulling over something because her pretty face took on a distorted look every now and then which overall overshadowed her natural beauty.  
Regardless, he sat down in the booth behind her and placed his dinner order. 

Soon after his dinner arrived when he started eating, he realized that she had spoken.  
She spoke in what was more of a comment and though she didn't seem to be speaking out to anyone in particular, it was a comment that didn't sit too well with him so he responded.

"Hey, I resent that" he said out loud.  
When she turned and responded, he felt out of place because he knew that she wasn't speaking directly to him but of something that was bothering her.  
Now, he was embarrassed because of the way she was looking at him.......

"I resent that comment only because not all guys are assholes" he said with a semi-smile trying to lighten the mood.  
He noticed that she gave him the once over as if eating him alive.  
Sean watched how she looked at him when next she spoke - it was a look that seemed to make her somewhat dark mood grow darker.

"Well sir, I'm sorry to inform you about this but my comment was just a vocal opinion of which wasn't meant for anyone else but myself, thank you very much" she had said then stood.  
When she did, Sean noticed that the effects of what she was drinking had obviously hit her because she stopped for a few seconds then he spoke.

"Are you ok?" he asked with somewhat concern.  
"I'm fine" she said as she was holding onto the back of the booth while looking at him.  
"You don't look fine" he said as he put his fork down.  
He knew that there was obviously something wrong because she next raised her voice and he told her that she shouldn't be upset.

"How about this. If it'll make you feel any better, let me rephrase my comment. Most men are assholes. Is that better?" she asked him without much concern.  
"Well, I, uh..... " Sean started.  
"Look, I'm sorry if my vocal comment reached your ears and didn't sit to well with you but obviously I have my reasons for saying what I did. So if it's ok with you, I'll leave you to enjoy your dinner in peace and take my troubled thoughts back to my room and mull over them in private, ok?" she seemed to say to him without much concern before turning to leave.

He knew that she hadn't bothered him. As a matter of fact, it was he who had disturbed her mood, which only seemed to make her more upset than she already was. He probably should not have said anything and just let it be but he was concerned nonetheless.

Honestly, as he watched her recede to the rear of the car leading to the sleeping area, he felt that she was probably in need of a friend but didn't think much more about it as he continued his dinner. He thought about getting into Hales Corners, GA within the next few days for his guest appearance at the Rhodes Arena for an autograph signing where Palumbo, Stasiak, Jindrak, Sanders and Reno would be as well.  
He was going to be departing in Atlanta where he would go home and take care of some business prior to his drive into HC.  
It would be great to be back with his buddies from his days of the Natural Born Thrillers and he couldn't wait to see them.

* * *

**SATURDAY (4:30am)**

I had gotten up to use my private facilities and thanked god that I didn't have to leave my quarters.  
Strangely enough, my mind vaguely wondered back to last evening's events in the dining car as I was sulking over my breakup with Mike and........ Tonya.  
Never again will we have a friendship or any kind of relationship.  
I lay back in my bed and let my semi-groggy thoughts also wonder back to the guy who I didn't notice earlier in the dining car until I had spoken out.  
I remembered how cute he was and how he looked at me as I spoke through my haggard vision of enubriasm.  
From what I saw in his sitting position, he had to be roughly around 6'4" or so and looked pretty well built. I wondered if he were in construction or something because he had that kind of build about him.  
He had short brown hair and the most outstanding feature that I remembered were his eyes, which looked either gray or baby blue.  
The goatee that donned his chin gave him that kind of Greek God look and his eyebrows were pretty bushy - I always loved that on a man.  
I thought of all of this but I also remembered that he was still a man regardless and.........  
"Men are Assholes!" I said out loud in the quiet of my room then smiled.  
"Men may be assholes but this one was a "cutie" regardless", I thought to myself as I lay there in my upper berth then drifted back off to sleep.........

* * *

**6:30am**

I finally woke refreshed but with a slight pain gnawing at my temples........  
"A slight hangover - it figures", I said out loud.

Regardless, I was ready for an early breakfast.....  
After my shower, I went to the dining car and ordered coffee with Torani Irish Cream Syrup before I placed my breakfast order.  
Torani is supposed to be at it's best as a Latte or with Cappuccino but I preferred mine with plain old black coffee, as I never could see the difference anyway.  
I had to drink at least 3 cups before the pain in my head finally went away.

All the while I sat there, I thought of how I wouldn't let Mike, Tonya nor anyone else keep my head wondering what, when, how or why all of this happened to me. I'll take it all in stride because there was just no other way to go but "up" from here.  
I smiled after that revelation.  
When I finally reached a section in the Ebony Magazine I was reading which was speaking of past, present and future marriages and what they meant to us, I suddenly had to use the facilities.

I was on my fifth cup at that time then informed the waiter that I would return shortly.  
I then excused myself to my room.

* * *

Sean had showered and dressed then went to the dining car for breakfast.  
Working for the WWF always had him traveling here or there.  
Since the train was going to stopover in Atlanta, GA, he was glad to be able to get home and check on things then he'd repack and take the remainder of the trip by truck through Millante prior to finally getting into Hales Corners. 

When he arrived in the dining car, he realized that the booth that he ate at last night was available so he took it and ordered coffee then his breakfast.  
By strange chance, he looked over the divider at the booth that was occupied by the female passenger that he bumped heads with last night.  
He thought about that for a moment and realized that aside from her dark demeanor, she seemed nice enough but obviously had some issues that she was working out.

He also noticed that there was a pot of coffee and a magazine, which was standing open to the ceremony of a couple getting married. He didn't think anything strange about it but wondered to himself if she were having breakfast at that particular time.  
"Wouldn't it be funny if it belonged to her?", he asked himself.  
It was a longshot though it wouldn't have struck him strange because she was kind of out of it last night and coffee would have been just what the doctor ordered first thing in the morning.

* * *

When I returned, I noticed that the car was no longer empty as there was at least 10-15 others there as well. 

I returned to my table, which of course was the same one from last evening, and finally placed my order and this time I added orange and tomato juices.  
While I waited for breakfast, I continued to read my magazine and definitely bypassed the marriage section, as I didn't want to think about it for a while.  
This is not to say that I never wanted to get married but as I mentioned before, I wasn't going to mull over it anymore nor would I let anyone of them rule my brain over something that was definitely over.

Just as I was looking up, I noticed that someone had stopped at my table....

* * *

Sean was just starting his second cup of coffee when he saw her.  
She walked directly past him and he realized that she didn't see him as she sat down at the very booth that she was in last night.  
He smiled to himself as he realized that his assumption of her sitting there was correct. 

He didn't want to bother her but he didn't want to ignore her either so he got up from his seat and approached her booth. She looked up just then......

* * *

"Good Morning. Excuse me but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for last night. I'm not usually into interrupting someone else's thoughts or comments but I guess that maybe I must have also had a lot on my mind at the time as well" Sean said as he stood by her table.  
She looked at him while he spoke but he continued...... 

"I think that we may have started out on the wrong foot and I just want to correct your first impression of me. Hi my name is Sean O'Haire and I hope that I'm not disturbing you" he said then held his hand out.  
She didn't hesitate but reached out and took his hand in hers.....  
"Good Morning, I'm Toni Barnhart, would you care to join me?" she asked him.....

* * *

I was shocked to see the same guy from last night standing in front of me and realized that the night did nothing for how beautifully handsome the morning brought out his striking features.  
Regardless, I amazed myself at my boldness upon asking him to join me.  
As he stood there explaining how sorry he was for disturbing my solitude last night, I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted or was after.  
Anyway, he introduced himself and I invited him to sit and have breakfast with me just as the waiter brought my breakfast.

* * *

"I would love to join you" he said after I introduced myself.  
He took the seat across from me just as the waiter brought over his breakfast.  
"Excuse me, but Mr. O'Haire will be joining me for breakfast" I informed our waiter.  
With that, he went to Sean's booth and brought over his coffee as well. 

"I guess I wasn't the only one who needed coffee this morning, huh?" I asked as I watched him.  
"Yeah, you're right. I had a pretty rough night sleeping, as I'm not used to the berths on these trains. By the way, I see that you were reading a section on marriages" he said with a smile.  
Just then I slowly closed the magazine and put it to the side.

"Not really. I was mearly flipping past the section when I had to make a run. I used to think that marriage was what it was all about but finally came to my senses and realized that it's only just for the birds" I said in response.  
"Wow! You sure are down on marriage" he said while we were eating.  
"Not really but once upon a time I used to think that marriage was everything. Regardless, its good to know that there's still the last possible chance for a person to get out before being on the verge of making a complete fool of themselves prior to taking the ultimate plunge" I said in a glazed over state.

"Ummm, Toni, are you ok?" Sean asked with concern.  
I immediately snapped out of it and answered him.  
"Sure I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked.  
"Well, because you......... never mind. Anyway, is there something that you'd like to get off your chest? I'm a good listener" he said.  
"No, nothing really. I'm just glad to be on my way to Hales Corners where I plan to start a new life while leaving my old one behind in Chicago, IL" I updated.

"Oh, so you're from Chicago. That's a fine town - I love visiting there" he said.  
"Yeah, my entire family is there. They are the only ones who I'll really miss there. I left a few days ago and though I had this planned for my future anyway, I had hoped that things would be more prospective but my other plans fell through" I said as I sat there forking over my half-eaten meal.  
Sean suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that she had her heart broken but he wasn't going to dwell any further into her personal life.

"So what's happening for you in Hales Corners, Toni?" Sean asked.  
"It's a new move for me career wise. I'm going to work for Chevrolet Corporation in their marketing department. I'm their new head of Marketing Production" I said with the most enthusiasm that I could muster up.  
"That sounds wonderful. I'm happy for you if you're happy" Sean said.  
"Happy? For sure that's a definite" I responded.  
"What about your friends and maybe your boyfriend? Is there someone special who you're leaving behind?" Sean inquired but he realized too late that he wasn't going to pry.  
I sat there for a moment contemplating what to say next and thought that I'd held strong...... but obviously my self control wasn't quick enough to hold back the tears that had suddenly welled up in my eyes.

"Uh, Sean, will you please excuse me? I'll be right back" I suddenly said then quickly left the booth and the dining car before he had a chance to see my face clearly.

* * *

Sean just sat there looking after her. He suddenly felt bad because he'd obviously touched on a subject that definitely wasn't ready to be talked about.  
He hoped that she would be ok but felt that it would be a long time for her pain to heal because he'd seen the tears that seemed to come so easily to her - that was the sign which told him that it was still a pretty freshly open wound.  
Sean just hung his head and contemplated whether he'd go to find her or not.........

* * *

I went to my room and.......... cried. I didn't know that it would hurt like this but I'd obviously had a lot tightly wound up inside of my head....... and heart and when Sean asked about friends and a boyfriend back in Chicago, that must have pushed the right button because no one had vocally asked me about it until now.  
Regardless, I didn't return to the dining car because I was too embarrassed.  
This seemed to go on for an eternity until suddenly, there was a knock at my door.........  
I quickly composed myself.  
"Just a minute please" I called out toward the door.  
I quickly went into the bathroom to splash some water on my face then toweled it dry.  
Lastly, I checked my eyes to make sure that they weren't bloodshot then finally went to the door and opened it.........

* * *

Sean figured that she wouldn't be returning so he paid for their breakfast, retrieved her magazine and left the car.  
He stopped the conductor in the hall and after some fast-talking, he was able to persuade him to direct him to the room of his friend Toni Barnhart which was berth room #405. 

"Mr. O'Haire, we don't usually do things like this as it's against our policy. Our guests' like us to keep things private as I'm sure that you know but once and only once will I do this for you" he informed Sean.  
"Thank you. Here take this for your trouble" Sean said as he handed the conductor $50 of which he quietly accepted and walked away.

* * *

"Hello there" Sean said when the door opened.  
"Hi Sean. Please come in. How did you know where to find me?" I asked.  
"Please don't be mad but I convinced the conductor to tell me where your room was" he responded as he came in and closed the door.  
"I'm not mad. Please have a seat" I said while pointing to the couch.  
I had already folded my bed up and out of the way before he came in so I just sat down across from him. 

"I came to find you because you left this in the dining car" he said as he produced my magazine.  
"Oh No! Sean I'm so sorry about breakfast" I said as I just realized what I'd done.  
"Don't worry, I took care of everything" he explained.  
"How much do I owe you for breakfast?" I asked while feeling embarrassed.  
"Toni, don't worry about it. It was my treat" he explained.

"You must think that I'm awful for running out on you like that" I said.  
"On the contrary. You're fine though I wanted to say that I was sorry for asking you about your friends and boyfriend back home" he said.

Just then, my eyes teared slightly. I turned my head but he noticed anyway........  
"Look Toni, I'm sorry as I don't mean to cause you further pain but if you want me to go, I'll go" he said then stood up.  
"Sean, please don't go - stay" I said as I grabbed his wrist then sniffled.  
He sat back down and watched me as I retrieved a box of kleenex.  
"Please tell me what's wrong. I have a great sturdy shoulder to cry on if you're interested and I'm a hell of a good listener" he explained.  
"This is the first time that I've talked about it since it happened......" I started as I watched him.

Slowly, I went into my explanation of what happened only a few short days ago.......  
While I talked, I had to stop a few times to wipe my eyes and Sean held my hand to assure me that he was by my side.

An hour later, I was finally finished and realized that I had gone through the entire box of kleenex.  
Sean sat back and took a deep breath then spoke......

"Toni, I'm sorry that this has happened to you and I wish I knew some soothing words to help comfort you in your sorrow but the only thing I can try to offer is, and though you may not want to hear this word, friendship. I'm offering you my friendship and a shoulder to lean on for as long as you need it because I know that you're hurting badly. But if the road to recovery doesn't begin soon, you'll definitely implode and self destruct" he explained as he leaned forward and held my hand once again.

"I know Sean and I'm praying that things will get better for me down the line. The best thing that I have going for me right now is my new job and a very prospective future" I updated.  
With that, I leaned forward and rubbed his hand then thanked him for being there to comfort me.  
"So what do you have planned once we stopover in Atlanta?" I asked.  
"Well, believe it or not, I actually live in Atlanta so I'll be getting off there as I have to get home and check on things before continuing on to Hales Corners. So I really lucked up there" Sean explained.  
I was a little sad when he said that because I'd now be alone on the remainder of this trip.  
"I take it that you travel for your business" I said.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that and I make a pretty good living at what I do" he explained.  
"That's wonderful. It's always nice when one loves what they do in life to make a living. Nothing like being bored to death in a dead-end job" I said.  
"That's for sure. What do you have planned?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to probably go sightseeing or maybe take a nap" I explained.  
"Take a nap? Get real. There's too much living to do to just stay on the train and take a nap" he said.  
"Oh, I don't know. I don't usually ride sleeper trains, as this is my first trip like this. I'll probably go shopping or read or whatever" I said.  
"Why don't you come with me?" he asked.

"Who? Me? Thanks for the invite but I don't want to interfere if you have things to do before you get on to Hales Corners" I explained.  
"No, it's ok and I'll have you back in enough time to continue on to HC" Sean said.

I thought about it for a minute and realized that although he was nice enough, I didn't really know Sean and my trust factor was pretty low these days.  
He was watching me as I contemplated my next steps.......  
"I can understand your hesitation Toni but I assure you that I'm not a mass murderer" he explained with a smile.

"I'm sure you're not Sean but if it's ok with you, I'll pass. Maybe you can show me around some other time when we run into each other again, ok?" I asked.  
"Sure, why not" he said then we continued talking.

* * *

**7:45pm**

"Ladies and Gentlemen - we are now arriving in Atlanta, GA. For those of you who are exiting the train, please bring your belongings to the exit stations and your luggage will be unloaded upon your departure. For those of you departing for the hour, please remember to return prior to our departure at 9:00pm" the announcement blared.

Sean and I were sitting in the Coach car at the time of that announcement and of course we knew that he finally had to be leaving.

"So this is where I get off" Sean said as he got up from his seat. He was watching me.  
"Thank you for cheering me up Sean I really enjoyed your company" I said as I stood also.

"I'll tell you what, I'm meeting up with some friends in HC tomorrow night so I'll be in town for a while. Maybe we can get together sometime once you're settled in your new surroundings. How does that sound to you?" Sean asked.  
"That would be nice but I'll probably be pretty busy with getting into the swing of things on the job. Anyway, how will I get in touch with you in the meantime?" I asked.  
Just then, he reached into his carryon and pulled out a pen and pad then proceeded to write down his phone number.  
"Wow, I am honored" I said after he handed me the piece of paper of which I gave the once over.  
Not only had he given me his cell number but his home number as well.

"No need to be honored as I hold no secrets and live alone so there's no reason not to give you my home phone number as well" he said then smiled.

"Thanks again for your kindness Sean. It was very nice of you to keep me company. Not too many people are sensitive like that these days" I said.  
"You're quite welcome" he said then turned and gave me a hug.  
I looked up at him and smiled.

"Take care of yourself Sean" I said.  
"You do the same Toni and be good to yourself because no one else will be as true to you as you are to yourself. Remember that, ok?" he asked.  
"That's a definite" I responded as I watched him exit the train with some others.

I returned to the Coach car and was able to watch him as a cabby loaded his things in the trunk. Since the glass was tinted, I knew that he couldn't see me.  
He was just getting into the cab when he turned back to the train and waved.  
I knew that he didn't see me but I also knew that he was waving to me.  
Without thinking about it, I waved back.

"Bye Sean, I know that you're not an asshole", I said to myself as I started smiling while watching his cab pull off.  
I didn't depart the train but just read for a while until the train pulled off at 9:00pm.......

* * *

**10:30pm**

I was sitting in the Sightseeing Car when we finally reached the end of the line, as I wanted to get a view of my entrance into HC.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are now arriving at our final destination - Hales Corners, GA. Please enjoy your stay" the announcement rang out.

"Welcome to good old Hales Corners, GA" I said out loud as I was walking down the hall to the exit doors of the train.

I had a lot to do before I started first thing Monday morning. I have to get to the new place and check it out as well as unpack and all.  
When I departed, I noticed that my baggage was being unloaded.  
"Hi there, those are mine. Can you hail me a cab please?" I said to a baggage handler.  
"Sure thing Miss" he responded.

While I waited, I thought again about how nice Sean really seemed.  
Regardless of him being a man, I'm sure that there are still some nice guys in this world and though I wasn't sure if I was interested in finding out if he was truly one of the "good guys" or not, I found myself thinking about him anyway.  
The handler I followed hailed me a cab.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked when he exited the cab to help load my luggage.  
"I'm going to Claire Vista Apartments. Do you know where that is?" I asked as he slammed the trunk.  
"Yes, ma'am, I sure do" he said then we both got in and he drove off.

As I rode in silence, I realized that not once had I thought about my troubles from days ago.  
"Most men are such assholes" I said aloud then looked at the cabby through the rearview mirror.  
I was wondering just then if he'd make a comment as Sean had that evening but he refocused on the road ahead of him.

"That was a nice train trip into GA. I'll miss it", I thought to myself as I sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ride into town and smiled.

* * *

Sean thought of his conversations with Toni since they rode into Atlanta together and realized that he never once informed her of what he did for a living especially since he was a famous Professional Wrestler.  
It became obvious to him that she knew nothing about him or she would have been all over him. 

Regardless, he just let it ride and didn't let on because she was already overwhelmed with what she'd just gone through so he didn't want to add to it by telling her all about him and the hype that comes with what he did for a living.

After he gave her his cell and home phone numbers, they parted ways.  
Before he entered the cab, he turned back toward the train and waved - he did this only because of her and he knew that she was watching.  
Anyway, the ride home would be roughly around 30 minutes.

* * *

My company hooked me up with a 2-bedroom apartment with option for an upgrade within a month if I wasn't satisfied. I also received great benefits as well.  
The company car, which I found in the parking lot of the complex, was a 2002 Chevy Malibu.  
The package of options, the car and apartment keys and the orientation manual were mailed to me a week before I left so I pretty much knew what I was doing prior to arriving in town. 

With all that was coming my way, there was no way in the world that I was going to pass up this chance of a lifetime.  
All I would have to do is wait for my things to be delivered within the week to finally make my apartment a place to call home. I'd made the delivery arrangements prior to leaving Chicago and was now sitting on cloud nine.  
As I look at everything, I realized how blessed I truly am.  
I now had a more prosperous career ahead of me, a new car, a wonderful place to live and of all things a new friend as well - male friend no doubt.  
A friend of whom I'd just thought about at that particular moment and decided to call to let him know that I'd made it safe and sound and was doing well.

After four rings, the answering machine kicked in.........  
**_"Hello, this is Sean O'Haire. Obviously, I'm not at home at this time. Feel free to leave a message at the tone and when I'm back in town, I'll return your call. That is, unless I'm sitting here checking my caller id or listening to this message and screening my calls in which I don't want to talk to you (there was laughter). Anyway have a pleasant day........ "beep"........"_**

I laughed when I heard his message but left one of my own...........  
**_"Hi Sean, this is Toni. Remember me?(laughter). I just called to let you know that I've made it to my new place and that everything's fine. Yeah, that's right - I have a working phone also. Anyway, again I really enjoyed your company and I hope to speak with you soon. I'm going to spend my day tomorrow getting to know HC's surroundings since I start work on Monday which I'm hoping will be very prospective - so keep your fingers crossed for me that everything will be fine from here on out. Since you have caller id, I won't need to leave the number. Call me when you have a second. bye"_**  
I finished the message then hung up...........

"As I've said, I have a working phone - I did mention that my company hooked me up, right?", I thought out loud.  
"Anyway, get busy girl", I said to the empty room then did just that.

* * *

**9:00pm**

Sean had just got in when he heard the answering machine clicking off.  
"I'll call them back later", he thought as he tipped the cab driver on his way back out the door.  
"Thanks Mr. O'Haire. You have a great place here. Have a wonderful evening" the cabby said then walked out.  
"Thank you and you do the same" Sean responded as he closed the door.  
When he went to take a shower, he decided that he'd make the trek to HC in the morning instead of tonight.

* * *

It was close to 2:00am when I finished unpacking and putting everything away.  
I hit the bed, which would be a rollaway cot for a while.

* * *

**SUNDAY (10:00am)**

Sean had finally repacked and decided to check his messages before he left.  
He also thanked god that he'd gassed up the truck before he left town on his last trip out to Chicago.  
While listening to the first few messages, he thought about Toni and smiled.  
He wondered if things were going well for her. All of a sudden he heard her voice.

**_"Hi Sean, this is Toni. Remember me?(she laughed). I just called to let you know that I've made it to my new place and that everything's fine. Yeah, that's right - I have a working phone also. Anyway, again I really enjoyed your company and I hope to speak with you soon. I'm going to spend my day tomorrow getting to know HC's surroundings since I start work on Monday which I'm hoping will be very prospective - so keep your fingers crossed for me that everything will be fine from here on out. Since you have caller id, I won't need to leave the number. Call me when you have a second. bye"_** she hung up.

"She must have left this last night", he thought out loud.  
Since she was his second to last message, he immediately checked the caller id.  
He knew he had to be going but he retrieved her number and called..............

He let the phone ring about six times before he realized that she was probably still sleeping or out.  
Regardless, he had to get out of there and on the road because he was meeting up with the guys tonight in HC so he grabbed his bags and left.  
On the way, he added her phone number to his cell phone log.............

* * *

I woke around 11:00am and decided to take myself out to breakfast since I couldn't wait to try that new car of mine.  
I took a quick shower and with a smile on my face, I left the apartment complex and skipped all the way to the parking lot.  
When I hit the remote button for the car alarm, I watched as the lights flashed on my car.  
"Fringe benefits, yeah", I said as I got inside and started the engine. 

"Wow, this car sure does drive nice", I said out loud as I pulled into the parking lot of the Hollywood Star Restaurant.

* * *

**3:30pm**

Sean had finally gotten into HC as he'd taken the scenic route and hadn't rushed to get there.  
He checked himself into the HC Inn downtown after making a few stops where he unpacked and called the fellas who were supposed to be there as well.  
Stasiak and Reno were coming in sometime tomorrow so in the meantime, Sean, Chuck, Mark and Mike would be hanging out tonight.

He called Chuck's cell phone and he answered on the second ring.....  
"Hello?" Chuck said.  
"Chuck, it's Sean" Sean said.  
"Hey man, where are you?" Chuck asked.  
"I'm at the hotel in HC. Where are you?" Sean asked.  
"I'm here also - in room #445" Chuck answered.  
"What luck, I'm just down the hall in #425. Are the guys with you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, they got here 10 minutes ago and they're rearing to go as they want to go out drinking and chasing women or something. You up for that?" Chuck asked.

Sean wasn't really interested in chasing after women as he'd done so much of that in the past.  
He just wanted to hang out with the fellas and have a good time reminiscing of their NBT days.

Women that hung around them were mainly always trouble especially if they never wanted to leave but Chuck and the rest of them were all for it - they loved the attention.  
He'd just thought about Toni at that particular moment and thanked god that she didn't know anything about him being famous or she would have possibly been scared off - he definitely would not have liked that at all.

Just then, he decided to call her to see if she was at home this time......  
The phone rang a few times but there was no answer.  
Regardless, he left his hotel room and went to meet up with the fellas......

* * *

**2:30pm**

I had just gotten back when I realized that I'd be best to program my phone's built in answering machine. As I started doing so, I noticed that the ringer was in the "off" position.  
"Wow, if Sean had tried to call me even earlier, he wouldn't have been able to get through because I wouldn't have known", I said to the empty room.  
Anyway, I switched it to the "on" position then proceeded to record a message.

**_"Hello, this is Toni Barnhart. I am currently unavailable but your call is important to me. Of course it is or you wouldn't be calling, right? Anyway, leave me your name and number and I promise to get back to you. Girlscouts' honor. Have a blessed day......."_** I said then ended the recording.

That was the funniest line that I could think up though I wasn't really as humorous like Sean had been.  
"Great I got it on the first try", I said out loud then went back out to the grocery store.

* * *

**7:00pm**

Sean thought that he'd try again one last time before he'd get busy getting drunk.  
This time there was a recording..........

**_"Hello, this is Toni Barnhart. I am currently unavailable but your call is important to me. Of course it is or you wouldn't be calling, right? Anyway, leave me your name and number and I promise to get back to you. Girlscouts honor. Have a blessed day......."_** her message stated.

Sean smiled then left his message.........  
**_"Hello Ms. Barnhart, Sean O'Haire here. I got your message and I'm glad to know that you made it safely last night. I called this morning but you weren't there and I didn't get a chance to leave you a message. I hope that all is well and I wanted to let you know that I'm officially in HC as of 3:30pm today. I'm going to be meeting up with some friends here as we'll be hanging out tonight. I'll try to call you again later tonight if it doesn't get too late but knowing my friends, it'll be really late before we get back. Anyway, have yourself a great 1st day at work tomorrow and I wish you luck. bye"_** he finished then hung up.

"Now, on to some serious drinking......", he thought.

* * *

**7:30pm**

I finally got back home for the second time this evening and put my groceries away, which took an additional 20 minutes.  
I also found a few stores and did some window shopping as well.  
It was finally time for me to relax so I changed my clothes and read in bed for a while.  
Prior to that I checked to see if anyone had called - if not Sean then possibly my boss or something.

This time when I checked my phone, there was a message waiting for me......  
**_"Hello Ms. Barnhart, Sean O'Haire here. I got your message and I'm glad to know that you made it safely last night. I called this morning but you weren't there and I didn't get a chance to leave you a message. I hope that all is well and I wanted to let you know that I'm officially in HC as of 3:30pm today. I'm going to be meeting up with some friends here as we'll be hanging out tonight. I'll try to call you again later tonight if it doesn't get too late but knowing my friends, it'll be really late before we get back. Anyway, have yourself a great 1st day at work tomorrow and I wish you luck. bye"_** he finished then hung up.

I smiled and thanked god that Sean had finally gotten through.  
I was also happy to know that he had called earlier but because the ringer was off and my recording was not setup, he was unable to leave a message.

"I hope that we get a chance to get together while he's in town", I said out loud.  
Anyway, I prepared for bed early enough tonight so that I could get an even earlier start tomorrow and possibly be able to get out of there at a descent time.

* * *

**MONDAY (9:00am)**

Sean woke with quite a hangover but other than that he was fine.  
The guys were pretty rowdy last night especially with the women and because of that he decided to get drunk rather than get into any female trouble.

Though he wasn't the designated driver, he got as toasty as he possibly could to forget that those women who had surrounded him and his friends were sleazy.

He had told the guys about a certain female that he'd met on the train into town this past weekend and though they laughed because he was pretty infatuated with her, they also tried to make him forget her by constantly pushing women in his direction all night.  
The more they did that, the more he drank.

* * *

Today was introduction, meet and greet as well as tour of the facilities day.  
I hated to admit it but this company sure has some fine looking men.

* * *

**1:45pm**

Chuck, Mike, Sean and Mark were waiting at the Amtrak station for Shawn and Reno when Mike turned to him and got started on his behavior last night.........

"What's gotten into you man? You were acting like a pussy last night. You were so weak that some guy could have walked up to you and punched your lights out and you wouldn't have even noticed" Mike said.  
"Give it a rest man" Sean said as he put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"You know what man? It was bad enough with that shit going on last night but now you're starting to make me wonder if you're pussy whipped or something" Mike added.  
"Yeah, it's not like you to act this way but that woman obviously did something to you because you're acting as though you're not into what we do anymore" Chuck chimed in.

They were referring to his behavior as well as him telling them about meeting a certain someone on the train when he was on his way home to Atlanta this past weekend.

"It used to be fun once upon a time but as I've said before, I'm through with that shit. Hell, when are you guys going to grow up?" Sean asked all of them.

"I got your back man. Even if times are a-changing, you don't have to be an ass like us anymore if you don't want to be" Mark said while smiling.  
"Hey, I resent that remark Mark" Chuck said.  
"Yeah, so do I" Mike added.

"Hey, but the guy does have a choice on what he wants to do with his life even if he is signing himself off to all the rest of the women in the world and will just have eyes for "Toni" from here on out" Chuck said while putting emphasis on her name.  
"Leave me the hell alone Chuck. It's not like its your life or something. Give me a break, damn" Sean had said to his friend while they continued to wait.

"Toni, oh my lovergirl, Toni, Toni, Toni, Muah! Muah! Muah" Mike started chanting and making kissy sounds then went over to mug Sean with a bear hug. Mark and Chuck joined in.  
"Toni, Toni, Toni, Toni, Toni, Toni" they all started chanting.

"Let me go man" Sean shouted but they just kept at it until Shawn and Reno showed up.  
Eventually, the guys looked around and saw Shawn and Reno standing on the platform watching them and smiling.

* * *

**7:30pm**

I had an outstanding first day on the job and was given my first assignment after orientation.  
"A piece of cake", I said to myself in referring to the assignment that lay ahead of me which I would begin tomorrow.

I headed home around 6:00pm with a million ideas running through my head.  
I planned for a simple dinner and couldn't wait until my things arrived in a few days as I wanted to get the house in order for real because as it stands there was barely any furniture outside of my roll-away bed, stove, refrigerator and a few lamps.

"Damn, I miss my furniture", I said out loud.  
Just then, I decided that the time had come for me to call home.........

"Hello?" my mother asked into the receiver.  
"Hi mom" I answered.  
"Toni??? Baby, is that you?" my mother asked.  
"Yes, mother. It's me" I responded as my eyes started watering.

"Oh baby, we miss you so much. Are you ok?" she asked.  
"I'm fine - everything is ok. I miss you guys very much" I said as my tears spilled.  
"Sweetheart, where are you?" she asked.  
"Mom, please don't let anyone know where I am - just tell them that you've spoken with me and that everything is fine and that I love them, the family I mean. I'm in Hales Corners, GA and I'm doing fine. I started my new job today and my furniture should be here in a few days or so" I answered.  
"Toni, we all miss you here. I don't want to dwell on what's happened but I just have to let you know that after you left, those two moved in together" my mother said.  
I paused for a moment and thought about what she'd just said.

"Toni, are you there???" my mother asked.  
"Yes Mom, I'm here. Just taking in what you've said. I'm ok with that but I'm going through a healing process right now and I'll be too busy to dwell on what happened as working for Chevy is going to be a blast. I've spilled enough tears as I've broken down a few times but as I've said before, I'm ok now" I explained.  
"Baby, you were always a strong woman but what happened was so devastating and you know that neither one of them are ever welcome in this home as well as our lives ever again but deep down somewhere, I don't think that either really cares" she explained.  
"I'm sure that I'll probably have a few more crying spells but they won't be so bad and I'm looking forward to them so I can get on with the rest of my life" I explained further.

"I love you baby and take care of yourself" she said.  
"Mom, I know that you have caller id but I also know that you can't possibly have this number because I used the 67 block prior to calling. With that, I'll be calling you off and on to let you know how I'm doing but once I'm ready to talk to everyone else there, I'll finally give my number out. I'm unlisted so no one will be able to track me here as well as you're the only one who I want to speak with in the meantime, ok?" I said.  
"I understand sweetheart" she said.  
"Can you just tell everyone that I'm ok and that I love them?" I asked her.  
"I'll do that and remember that I love you - we all love you" she said.  
"I love you too mom" I said.  
"Goodbye baby" she said.  
"Goodbye mother" I said then hung up.

I sat there and stared at the phone for a moment then started smiling.  
"That wasn't so bad after all", I said out loud then realized that my tears had dried on their own.

* * *

"Damn man, how can you be whipped already? You've just met her" Shawn asked after the guys explained everything especially Sean's behavior last night.  
"I don't know but I wouldn't really call it "whipped" but I guess god just works in mysterious ways" Sean answered. 

Sean looked over and saw Mike and Chuck smiling like the cat who just ate the canary.  
He smirked and turned back toward Reno who was looking at him strangely.  
"Are you going to get started with me also?" Sean asked while glaring back at him.

"Naw man, I'm just looking at the person I want to be like when I grow up" Reno answered.  
There was laughter all around.  
"What did I say wrong?" Reno asked but waved them off instead of waiting for a response.  
They rode back to the hotel laughing all the way.

* * *

**8:00pm**

I had just checked the messages after speaking with my mother when the phone rang.........

* * *

After Reno and Shawn checked into the hotel, they all went out for a late lunch then decided to see a movie. 

It was roughly 7:30pm when they got back to the hotel and spoke of their plans for the evening............  
"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Mike asked as they walked through the lobby and had signed quite a few autographs for fans.  
Sean just looked at him strangely while waiting for his answer.  
"Hey man look, if you don't want to hang out and get with the ladies tonight, that's your choice" Mike said.

"You're a bad influence on this man Mike. Can't you see that he's in love or something?" Reno said.  
Sean turned and looked at Reno querily.  
"He's right you know. I've been around you the longest and I know love when I see it" Mark said.  
"Whatever man. You guys think what you want" Sean said as they got in the elevator.  
"Yeah, he's in love all right" Chuck said while smiling.

"Look, I'm willing to go but don't expect me to be the life of the party or anything like that" Sean said.  
Just then, Sean decided to call Toni, as it was now 8:00pm...........

* * *

"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hello Toni, this is Sean" he said with a smile once he'd finally heard her voice. 

"Hi Sean. How are you?" I asked with a smile.  
"I'm fine. It's good to hear your voice again" he said.  
"Same here. I got your message last night after you left I'm sure" I said.  
"I'm glad to hear that. I really tied one over too. I also tried to call you yesterday morning but I guess you were still sleep" he said.  
"Yeah, I got up at 11:00am" I answered.

"The guys and I really had ourselves quite a time last night" he updated.  
"Yeah, right you did" Mike said in the background.

"Who was that?" I asked.  
"Oh, that was just one of the guys being funny" he explained while feeling embarrassed.  
"Oh. Well anyway, I was wondering how your trip into town was?" I asked.  
"It was a little tiring but I'm glad to be here no matter what. I've been wanting to get with these guys for quite some time now because we have a lot of reminiscing and catching to do" he explained.  
"So how long are you in town?" I asked.  
"Well, I'm not scheduled to leave until Friday night around 8:00pm. Maybe we can get together tomorrow or so if you're available. I'd like to take you out to dinner" he said.  
"I'd love that as I'd like to show you where I live and how Chevy really set me up here. Also, maybe you can show me around or something because other than a few stores, work and a few other places I don't know my way around here yet" I said.  
"That sounds like a plan since I pretty much know my way around because I usually visit here quite often" he explained.  
"Oh really now. That's interesting" I said.  
"It's for business reasons, that's all" he said.  
"Great. Then maybe we'll see each other often" I said.  
"That's what I'm hoping also" Sean said.  
"I told you that he was in love" Reno said.  
"Tell lovergirl that we said "hi" and that maybe we'll all see her later" Chuck said from behind him.

"Well, I guess you better be going. It sounds like they're pretty antsy" I said while smiling.  
"Yeah, boys will be boys" Sean said in strange tone.  
"Take care Sean. I'll talk to you later" I said.  
"You take care too sweetheart. Goodbye" he said then hung up.  
"Bye" I said then hung up.

Afterwards, I sat there wondering why his friend said the word "lovergirl"?  
It soon appeared to me that maybe Mr. O'Haire has been talking about me to his friends.  
I hadn't really thought of Sean much more than getting to know him better friend wise but maybe he has other things on his mind.  
I'm not sure what much to think these days but I know that I'll definitely take my time the next time around with whomever I start dating. Engagement and marriage will most definitely be out of the question for a while.  
"Whatever", I thought then prepared for a bath.

* * *

"Mike, you and Chuck can be real assholes sometimes" Sean said after his call.  
"Muah! Muah! Muah!. But you love us anyway regardless" Chuck said after making kissy sounds.  
"Yeah and you called her sweetheart, ouuuuuuu!" Shawn said. 

They laughed but as Sean thought about it, he laughed right along with them.

Around 10:00pm, they were prepared to go out for the evening.  
Sean decided that he'd be the designated driver this time and wouldn't drink too much because he knew that he didn't need to be drunk to be able to fend off women that he knew only wanted him either for his body, his status or his money.

* * *

**TUESDAY (8:15am)**

My second day of the job had me working on a production program that the company was planning to traffic TV and Radio. I didn't see this as much of a challenge because I had done it so many times in the past.  
What I found very interesting about it was the new graphics system that they were using to print up posters, flyers and billboards as well as how the actors were being utilized to create the commercial itself.

That's where two people at the company came into play who ended up becoming close acquaintances of mine.  
First there was Munchie, who is the Assistant General Manager at the connecting Chevy Studio and then there was Pepper, who is the Technical Manager of Graphics & Design.  
I would be working directly with them on the project as this would give me additional training in the overall functions of the business end of Chevy.

My overall duties on this one was to come up with the promotional campaign to market our all new 2003 Chevy Eidos SUV.  
My boss, Paul Dithers, Executive General Manager of Operations, had found my credentials utmost promising and had contacted my company in Chicago to let them know that he wanted me.  
I was a little skeptical at first since was I getting engaged but now felt that I'd made the correct decision, as there was no reason to stay any longer and could leave without worry.  
"I'm glad that I made the right decision", I said out loud as I sat back and remembered accepting the job when it was offered to me.

What shocked me was how Mike initially reacted overall.  
He seemed happy enough but when I told him that I had to relocate to Hales Corner, GA, he didn't seem too happy about the move.....

_"Baby, I don't want to leave Chicago" he'd said to me the night before the big announcement at my apartment.  
"But Mike, what's the problem? This is a chance of a lifetime for me and I thought that you'd be happy" I said.  
"I'm happy but I need you here with me in Chicago" he said while pouting.  
"Mike, it sounds to me like you don't want me to move forward. I love what I do but I've worked hard to get where I am. Remember, I put my future plans on hold before when you wanted to finish college and work at the same time, remember that?" I asked.  
"Yes, but......." he started.  
"Yes, but what? Isn't it time for me now?" I asked.  
"You're right. I'm sorry and I just don't want to lose you" he'd said that night._

Now that I think about it, I know that he probably couldn't wait for me to leave because he and Tonya would then have all the time they needed to be together and I wouldn't have been the wiser.  
That is, unless one of my family members caught on to what they were doing and informed me.

I now see that they waited until the party to spring it on me because my mind was made up about leaving town and they couldn't stand my not knowing any further as they wanted to make it official that they were seeing each other.  
"Though what a blow it dealt to my pride overall", I thought as I sat there wondering what I'd have for dinner tonight.

* * *

This time when Sean woke around noon, he didn't have a hangover.  
He got up and used the facilities then decided that he would get down to the restaurant for a late breakfast if possible. 

He figured that Toni would probably be having lunch and was possibly working late tonight so he'd give her a chance to really get used to her new surroundings before he would take her out.  
He also decided that he would finally tell her all about him and what he did for a living - once and for all.

In the meantime, he was going to prepare for the autograph session tonight as he would be traveling with the guys around 4:00pm today over to the Rhodes Arena as the session was scheduled to begin at 6:00pm tonight.

* * *

**1:10pm (Lunchtime...... Finally)**

Today, I was having lunch with Pepper and Munchie since we were getting to know each other.  
It would be well worth it since we were going to be working together as a team on other projects besides this one.

"So Toni, you're originally from Chicago?" Pepper asked as we sat down to lunch.  
"Yes I am. I got to town a few days ago as I'm starting over here because the final straw came when I had to get out of Chi-town asap and this move was right on time" I admitted.  
"So, are you in trouble with the law or something?" she asked further then smiled.  
"No, but put it like this, if I would have stayed in a certain room with two certain deceiving people one minute longer, you probably would have been reading about me in the HC Daily Times by now as I would have committed murder or something" I inferred.  
"Ok, I get it now. You had one of those "of all the things in the world, why did this have to happen to me" things going on, right?" Munchie asked.  
"Yeah, you can put it like that" I said then we started laughing.

It's good to know that I still remembered how to laugh", I thought to myself then smiled.

**5:30pm**

"Hey you two, it's good that we're getting to know each other. Two days ago when I got here, I didn't know anyone and now look at me - I already have two new friends" I said as we were getting ready to leave for the day.  
"That's good to know that you consider us becoming friends because people can be so deceiving" Pepper said.  
"Tell me about it. I once had a friend who slept with my boyfriend. Can you believe it? And she actually had the gaul to get all up in my face and tell me about it. Some people can be so cruel" Munchie said.  
"I have to agree on that one" I said as I thought about what initially happened to me.

"By the way Toni, Munchie and I are going to an autograph signing at the Rhodes Arena tonight. Would you like to come with us?" Pepper asked out of no where.  
"An autograph signing? So who's going to be there - any famous stars?" I asked as Munchie just joined us.  
"Stars? Yeah, they'll be a lot of stars all right and they're all very buff, well-built and fine as hell" Pepper said then gave Munchie a hi-5.  
"I don't get it. Who are they?" I asked seemingly dumbfounded.  
"Girl, they are all professional wrestlers" Munchie chimed in.  
"You mean that you ladies go gaga over those grunts? Give me a break already" I said sarcastically.  
"Come on Toni, why don't you come with us unless you have other plans tonight" Munchie said.  
"Hell, why not. It's not like I have a hot date - anyway, this may be a fun evening" I said without much interest.

With that, we checked out of our departments and said goodnight to those who were still working then left.

* * *

Sean met up with the guys around 4:00pm and they decided to take two vehicles out since they first needed to meet with WWF management who had put this session together.  
Sean, Chuck and Mark were in Sean's truck and Mike, Shawn and Reno were in Mark's car. 

"So Mr. Lover Man, when are you going to get together with Toni?" Chuck asked.  
"Don't start again man. I'm looking forward to this session tonight and I don't want to talk about it. Especially if you're going to continue to crack jokes like you've done for the last few nights" Sean said.  
"Come on Chuck, give it a rest already. It's getting tired. You guys bummed me out with all of the jokes and all last night too" Mark updated.  
"Thanks man. At least I'm not the only one getting tired of all this noise" Sean said.

"I don't mean to add to anything but you two haven't gotten together yet.... have you?" Mark asked.  
"No, not yet. I'm hoping to get with her to talk and stuff before I leave on Friday. After tonight, I'm going to invite her to dinner and I know that she wants me to come and see her new place because she just moved here" Sean updated.  
"Just moved here. So she knows what you do for a living then, right?" Chuck asked.  
"No she doesn't. I haven't told her about that yet because I just haven't really thought about it" Sean added.  
"You never know. She just may show up at the arena tonight" Mark said.  
"Naw, I don't think so. I really don't think that she's into the big, burly wrestler types like we are" Sean said as he just pulled into the parking lot of the Rhodes Arena.  
"Well then you might have a problem when she finds out about you guy" Mark said.

"Why haven't you told her what you do for a living man?" Chuck asked.  
"Well, honestly, I guess deep down besides discussing her problems at the time, I wanted her to like me for me and not for what I do for a living" he informed.

"Wow, that's a first. Can you imagine Sean running into a woman who doesn't know who he is? That's like the Prince and the Pauper story in a way" Chuck said.  
Sean and Mark just looked at each other then laughed.

"Whatever, man!" Sean said then departed the truck as the other guys pulled up next to them.  
They were whooping and hollering as Mike, Reno and Shawn just stared at them and shook their heads then they all went inside.

* * *

Since I had my car, I followed Munchie and Pepper over to the Rhodes Arena.  
It was about 20 minutes from downtown to the place and I followed closely so that I wouldn't lose sight of them. 

When I finally saw it, I breathed a sigh of relief as I guided my car into the parking space beside them.  
"Damn, people are everywhere", I thought to myself then exited the car.  
I walked over to them as they were exiting also.

"Well, this is the place" Munchie said as I approached.  
"Yeah, it sure is" I responded.  
"Well then ladies, let's get on over to those muscular, fine men and get our autographs" Pepper said.  
All I could do was to smirk as I followed them inside and to the end of a very long line.

* * *

After checking in, they were directed to the area where they would be signing autographs and handing out photos of themselves.  
There were sets of pics of them from their NBT days and individual ones of them to sign and hand out as well.  
The order that they were seated from left to right was: Sean, Mike, Reno, Mark, Shawn and Chuck.

* * *

**6:15pm**

I was talking to Munchie and Pepper who were behind me waiting in line for autographs.  
"Adding to what I was saying earlier, I left Chicago to start over here and on the way, I met this cute guy on the train and we talked until he got off in Atlanta on Sunday" I said.  
"That sounds great. You haven't even been here but two days and already you've met someone" Pepper said.  
"Yeah, I have. I don't know a lot about him but I do know that he travels in what he does for a living" I said as we moved up in line.  
"Did you get his number or anything?" Munchie asked.  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. I finally got to speak to him last night because all we've been doing was exchanging messages since Sunday. Also he's in town now so maybe we'll get the chance to go out or something when he's finished with hanging out with his friends" I added.

"He probably can't wait to get with you since you've finally spoken with him. Especially now that he's in town" Pepper added.  
"I know but you know how guys are and all. His friends are probably keeping him busy and hanging out with the ladies and all" I said with a smirk.

"Why would you say something like that? If he's too busy for you then why would he give you his number let alone call you in the first place?" Pepper continued.  
"I don't know but I'm looking forward to running into him regardless" I said.  
"What's his name, if you don't mind my asking?" Munchie asked.  
"It's Sean O'Haire. I think that's Irish" I said.

Just then, as Pepper, Munchie and I finally got our turn in line, I suddenly thought it strange that instead of them focusing on what was going on in front of them, they were now looking at me with strange looks on their faces.  
As well, the guy sitting at the table whose nameplate read that he was Chuck Palumbo was doing the same.

He was cute enough and beefy looking but I couldn't imagine what all of the hype was all about.  
Also, it was pretty strange that he was staring at me just as hard as the girls were.  
"Whatever", I thought.

"Toni, did you just say that it was Sean O'Haire that you were on the train with?" Munchie asked.  
"Yes I did but why do you ask?" I asked.  
"It's because you couldn't possibly have met Sean O'Haire without knowing it" Pepper asked.  
"Yeah. I don't believe that you did either" Pepper said then looked around.

"What is the problem with the two of you. You act as if you know him or something" I said.  
I turned back around and really didn't pay any more attention to them as I was now facing this famous Mr. Chuck Palumbo who was staring and smiling at me himself.  
"Hello Mr. Palumbo, can you make my autograph out to "Toni Barnhart" I said as I spelled my last name for him while I held my hand out.

After he shook my hand, it got really strange because instead of him giving me his autograph, he just sat there and started smiling harder than before but he still didn't sign or anything.  
"Excuse me but I said you could make that out to...." I started to repeat then stopped because of what he said next.

"I'm sorry I heard what you said but I was wondering about what you said prior to that. Did you just say that you met Sean O'Haire on a train and that your name is Toni Barnhart?" Chuck asked.  
I suddenly felt foolish as I realized that what I said reached his ears but I answered anyway while the girls kept watching.

"Yes, that's what I said. I got into town two days ago from Chicago and we met on the train. Do you know him or something?" I asked in response.

Just then, he turned and pointed down the line toward his right........ As I followed the direction to where he was pointing, I immediately saw whom he was pointing at.  
"You mean THAT Sean O'Haire on the end?" he asked as he pointed to the exact person of whom I was speaking.  
All of a sudden, I couldn't move as I looked at Munchie, Pepper and Chuck and couldn't say a word because I was embarrassed.

All I did was nod because I realized that Sean was sitting there looking at me as he'd heard the entire conversation while watching with a smile on his face.  
I also realized that the other guys at the table were looking back and forth between the two of us as well and that Munchie and Pepper were looking questioningly shocked.

* * *

Sean couldn't believe that Toni was standing at the far end of the table and was now looking at him because she'd followed the direction that Chuck was now pointing - which was directly at him.  
All of a sudden, she looked embarrassed because she was being put on the spot as Chuck, her two friends and the other guys at the table were just looking at her waiting for a response in reference to whether or not she knew him. 

Though he saw her shake her head, he spoke anyway........  
"Hi Toni, it's good to see you again" Sean said down to her to try to ease the tension in the air.  
"Hi Sean" she responded then continued on while the guys gave her and her friends their autographs all the while her friends were looking shocked and disbelieving.  
The guys were smiling - broadly.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. There he was in the flesh. I didn't understand why he was here with these guys but suddenly it hit me. He too was a professional wrestler and a famous one at that - now I understand.  
"No wonder he looked so strong and sturdily built and no wonder Pepper and Munchie didn't believe that I knew him personally. How could I have been in the presence of someone famous without knowing it?", I asked myself. 

As I continued looking at him I couldn't imagine why I'd never once picked up on his being famous or why he never told me but I guess he had his reasons.  
"Hey Sean, it looks like your dream girl has found you instead of the other way around" Chuck said.  
The other guys at the table started whooping it up and all.  
Talk about embarrassed. I was way beyond that now but nothing compared to when I realized how embarrassed Sean looked after Chuck's comment.  
"Yeah most definitely, someone has been talking about me to his friends", I thought to myself and smiled.

* * *

I decided to wait until I got to the end of the line before I spoke with him more privately.  
Munchie and Pepper got started.......  
"Oh my god Toni, I can't believe that you actually know Sean O'Haire. Aaaaahhhhhh!" Munchie screamed.  
Pepper just stood appearing as if she'd faint dead away. 

I still couldn't figure out much of what was going on because since getting to know Sean, he never once let on that he was famous or anything. As well, I couldn't imagine why they were screaming at all.  
All I knew was that he was Sean O'Haire from Atlanta, GA and that he traveled in what he did for a living........ which of course is wrestling.  
"Duh!!!", I thought to myself then smiled.

After receiving the autographs from the other guys at the table, who seemed overly enthusiastic to give me their handshake, signature and photo, it was finally time to speak with Mr. O'Haire himself.

* * *

Sean was happy to see her and glad that his friends were ready, willing and able to give her and her friends their photos and autographs.  
He first wondered why she was there in the first place but soon realized that her friends were fans and probably asked her along for the fun of it.  
What she would do with their information was beyond him, as he really didn't care one way or the other because he knew her personally and that's all that really mattered. 

When she approached him, his smile grew wider though he noticed that the look on her face was one of pure shock instead of excitement.

* * *

"Hi Sean. So this is the secret that you've kept from me on the train, huh?" I asked questioningly.  
He motioned to the security guard beside him to let me pass then stood and gave me a hug.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's so good to see you again" he said but didn't let me go as he continued to hold and squeeze me. 

"So you're a Professional Wrestler, huh? Who would have ever guessed?" I said as he finally let me go.  
All of a sudden, my friends and his started whooping it up again.  
"Come on you guys, you're embarrassing me" he said when he turned to face them.  
I looked over and noticed that Munchie and Pepper were really excited and that his friends were looking at them and smiling quite a lot as they continued to sign autographs.

Munchie and Pepper came over to me and the security guard let them in also.  
"Oh my god, Sean its so good to meet you. My name is Pepper Henry and I'm a good friend of Toni's" Pepper said as Sean shook her hand and signed an autograph for her.  
"It's nice to meet you too" Sean said.  
"Hi Sean, my name is Munchie Stewart and I'm a good friend of Toni's too" she said then they shook hands as well.  
"That's an interesting name Ms. Stewart" Sean said as he signed a photo for her also.  
"Tell me about it. I'm sure that my parents knew that I would go through some kind of complex in the early years but I grew into it" she said then smiled.  
They stood by my side until the end.

* * *

The session continued on for another hour.  
There were still quite a few fans left but there was also a time limit as to when this affair would end.  
Of course there was also the usual hangers-on that of course come with any kind of fame. 

When it was finally over, Sean made formal introductions between our friends and we talked a while.  
The way that the ladies were giving the guys the eyes while we talked, I could tell that Munchie was hot for Reno and Pepper was hot for Mark.

"So what are you ladies up to this evening? Care to join us for a drink?" Chuck asked.  
Munchie and Pepper looked at each other then at me. I just hunched my shoulders.  
"That sounds fine but Munchie and I rode together and Toni came over by herself so I guess we can all just follow you guys to wherever we decide to go" Pepper said with excitement.  
With that, we waited while they checked out then escorted us to our vehicles much to the interest of their adoring fans. We proceeded to follow them back downtown to the Sapphire Room then valeted our cars.

* * *

**10:15pm**

Sean and I spent quite a bit of time together tonight and pretty much watched everyone else as they got acquainted.  
We also watched as Chuck, Shawn and Mike went after the ladies and Sean nudged me a few times to let me know that they were the true ladies men in the group.  
I smiled when he told me that.

It was getting late and I finally had to be going.........  
"Well, I guess I'd better get going because I have some things to do before I get to bed tonight" I said.  
"Oh Toni, you don't really have to go do you?" Munchie asked.  
"Believe it or not I do. Anyway you two have fun and I'll see you tomorrow morning" I said.  
I stood then and said goodnight to everyone else as well........

"Chuck, Shawn, Mike, Reno and Mark - it was so nice to meet all of you. Again, please excuse my ignorance in not knowing anything about wrestling and all but I now know that by my knowing Sean, I'll be filled in on all of the details in no time" I explained.  
"Goodnight lady" Pepper said.  
"It was good to finally meet you too Toni" Mark said.  
"Same here" Chuck said.  
"We hope to see you again" Reno said.  
The rest agreed as well.

"I'm going to see Toni home so don't expect me back tonight. Ladies it was of course nice to meet the both of you" Sean said to Munchie and Pepper.  
"Likewise here Sean" Munchie said.  
"It was nice to meet you too. Take care of my friend Sean" Pepper said then shook his hand.  
Sean shook the guys' hands then walked me out.........


	2. Starting Over

**WEDNESDAY (Sometime In The a.m. ......)**

Sean got up at 8:15am and spent the majority of the day with the fellas as Mike, Reno and Shawn had to be leaving town around 3:00pm since they had another engagement in Salt Lake City, UT.  
Chuck and Mark were leaving on Thursday, as they had to be in Hartford, CT.  
Sean was leaving on Friday because he was going back to OVW in Louisville, KY.

In the meantime, they were going to drive Mike, Reno and Shawn back to Amtrak to see them off on a safe trip.

* * *

"Wow Toni. I had a wonderful evening" Munchie said when she came into my office carrying a cup of coffee.  
Pepper was right behind her a minute later.  
"Hey ladies, what's going on?" she asked then sat down in my other chair.

"Well, it's good to know that we all got home safely last night or we wouldn't be here today, right?" I asked with a smile.  
"For sure" Pepper said.  
"Wow, that Reno is something else. He talked me a mile a minute. Chuck, Mike and Shawn aren't too bad either. They also told us about how Sean was acting up until the time that he got to see you again" Munchie explained.  
"She's right. Mark is so cute - I could have just ate him up last night" Pepper said then laughed.  
"So Sean was sick for me, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I understand that he was pretty laid back and the guys had teased him all night on the first night they were here" Pepper added.  
"Whatever. I like Sean and all but I had a bad time in Chicago with my last relationship. I don't even know if I'm ready for something new yet" I explained.  
"You're a sick woman Toni. Sean is famous and all. You better get that man before he gets away" Munchie said.  
"Look, if Sean wants to be friends, then that's fine with me. But if he wants to get serious, although he knows what I just went through as I've explained it to him this past weekend, then I can't get with that anytime soon, ok?" I said.

"Anyway, what did you and Sean do last night when you guys left?" Pepper asked with shifty eyebrows.  
"Nothing much. I followed him to my home because of course I knew nothing of where I was going, then he waited while I went into the garage. Finally, he walked me to my door and said goodnight. That's all" I explained.  
"You'll see him again, that's for sure" Munchie said.

"What about you two. What's going on with you and Reno and you and Mark?" I asked the both of them at the same time.

"Well, Mark and I didn't leave it off anywhere special but I did give him my number. You know since he's famous and all, I'm sure that he has a lot of women on his tip trying to get to him all the time" Pepper said.  
"In reference to Reno, Mr. Growlie and I threw back a few shots and messed around a bit but nothing special. I gave him my number also but we didn't leave it off with any plans either. After a while, Pepper and I left" Munchie said.  
"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry to hear that for the both of you because there isn't anything to be sorry about, right?" I asked them.

"Right you are for sure" Pepper said.  
"Hell, I'm just glad that you were there with us in the first place because if not for you, we wouldn't have been given the chance to hang out with them the way that we had, right Pepper?" Munchie asked.  
"Definitely. But anyway, what do you think about those big grunts now?" Pepper asked.  
I laughed at that one because I remembered my comment without realizing that I actually personally knew a grunt.

"One other thing Toni. I could tell that you probably felt put on the spot in reference to answering Chuck's question but you can understand our initial shock and all, right?" Munchie asked.  
"Of course I can. It did feel pretty weird though" I said.  
"We're sorry for that and I'm quite sure that Chuck knew all along because it was obvious that Sean had told them all about you" Pepper added.

"Like I said, it's all good but I'll just have to wait and see about Sean. In the meantime, let's get busy" I said.

* * *

"Take care guys" Chuck said then gave dapp.  
"We'll see you guys soon" Mark said and gave dapp too.  
"Have a safe trip and I'll see you guys in a few weeks" Sean said as he helped the guys carry their bags to the check in.  
"Take care of Toni man. I can see that you two are going to get together" Shawn said.  
"Yeah, man. I wish I had more time to spend with Munchie but life's a bitch and then you move on, right?" Reno said with a handshake.  
"Same here. I really like Pepper but we'll see what happens and I'll let you guys know. I'll definitely keep in touch with her though" Mark said and gave them dapp again.

They faced each other in their 6-man circle....  
"NBT Forever" Mike said then they each held their left hand out in front of them and joined them in a circle then repeated the same words.

The three of them boarded the train and said their good-byes. Soon afterward it pulled off.  
Mark, Sean and Chuck remained there until it was out of sight then went back to Sean's truck.

"I'm going to ask her out to dinner tonight" Sean said as they were driving back to the hotel.  
"It's about time man. She sure is pretty. Good luck in whatever happens with you guys" Mark said.  
"Hey man, I'm sorry for being an ass but I wish you well and I wish you guys happiness down the line. I also have to admit too that she is pretty" Chuck said.  
"You're lucky Sean" Mark added.

"It's all good and thanks guys. I don't think its luck - I was just in the right place at the right time" he responded as he pulled back into the hotel parking lot 30 minutes later.

* * *

I got in at 6:30pm and the phone rang just as I put my purse down......  
"Hello?" I said into the phone.  
"Hi sweetheart, it's Sean. I'm sorry to be calling you so late like this and I know that I should have invited you out to dinner last night but I would like to take you out tonight if you're available" he asked.  
"Hi Sean. No, it's not late at all but can you give me an hour?" I asked.  
"Sure, I can do that" he responded.  
"Do you remember where I live?" I further inquired.  
"Yes, I do. I'll be there around 7:45pm - how does that sound?" he asked.  
"That's wonderful. I better get busy then if I'm going to look pretty for you" I said.  
"You're pretty enough already, Toni. No need to further impress me" he said.  
"Thank you for the compliment Sean. See you soon" I said.  
"Will be there. Bye" Sean said then hung up the phone.  
"Bye" I said then hung up as well.

* * *

Sean stopped by the florist and picked up a dozen red roses.  
Afterwards, he drove over to Toni's apartment.

* * *

I received a call that my furniture would be here tomorrow around 6:00pm so I made a mental note to get off from work as soon as I possibly could to be here when the truck came.

It didn't really take me long to get ready so after I dressed, I took a good long look around my apartment.  
"God, why didn't this date come after my place was in better furnished condition?", I asked the ceiling.  
Anyway, I went into the front room and waited for Sean who arrived 20 minutes later.......

The intercom buzzed...........  
"Hello?" I said into the intercom.  
"Hi there, it's Sean" he responded.  
"Come on up. It's apartment #505" I said then hit the door button........

* * *

After she buzzed him in, he took the elevator to the 5th floor and found her apartment.  
The door was standing open when he got there so he pushed it open......

"Toni, I'm here" he called out..........  
"I'll be right out" she responded.

* * *

"Hi Sean, welcome to my empty home" I said when I came out of the bathroom.  
He was looking around.  
"Hi, these are for you" he said as he handed me a dozen roses that were hiding behind his back.  
"Thank you Sean. These are lovely" I said then hugged him and went into the kitchen to put them to water in a vase that I found in the bottom cabinet which I thought pretty strange.  
"Quite a big place you have here" he said out from the livingroom.  
"Oh, I'm sorry about the lack of furniture and chairs. I finally received the call that my things will be here tomorrow night" I updated in reference to the question I knew that he wanted to ask.  
"That's ok. I could come by and help you setup things tomorrow if you'd like" he said.  
"That would be nice. I'd like that" I responded.

"So how are you feeling - how was your work day? Is everything going fine for you?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm doing so much better than I was before when we parted ways" I said.  
"Well, I'm glad that I was there to at least try to cheer you up" he said.  
"I know. Anyway, I finally spoke to my mother and told her that I would be calling off and on and she updated me on a few things but I really didn't want to hear about them" I said.  
Sean just looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Sean, it's so strange. I can't get over the fact that you're famous" I said while looking at him.  
"Sometimes I don't even feel that way. But when I get asked for autographs and all, it makes me feel wonderful. Mainly, I never forget where I come from because I can be right back there again" he answered.  
"How long have you been doing this professionally?" I asked while we stood there.  
"For about 2 years now. On Friday, I'm heading back to Louisville, KY which is where I'm currently working fulltime so I'll be there for a while unless they need me to travel to god knows what city for matches or appearances" he updated.

I took him by the hand and gave him the quick once around tour........  
It felt kind of strange doing so because my place was still empty.  
"Oh, that's right, you're leaving on Friday - I almost forgot" I said as we stopped off in my second bedroom.  
"This place sure is roomy" he said as he was looking inside the closet.  
"You're right. I love big closets because I can get lost in them" I said with a smile.  
"The car you were driving last night, is that the one that they gave you?" he asked.  
"Yes, she's a beauty and I love her already. It drives so smooth" I said.  
"They really did hook you up. You must be special" he said then smiled at me.  
"Yeah, I must be pretty special to Chevy for them to want me so badly that they gave me a company car as well" I informed.  
"If you ever decide to leave, will you be able to keep her?" Sean asked.  
"Believe it or not the answer is "yes". They offered me the car in very low, almost giveaway, 6 monthly installments if I decide to leave but if my performance remains high standard, it's mine free of charge" I updated.

"Wow, it almost makes me wish that I were a Chevy Dealer or something. The fringe benefits are outstanding" he updated.  
"You'd make a fine salesman Sean. You'd have the customers eating out of your hand" I said.  
He just looked at me and smiled again.  
"Come on, show me the rest of your place" he said then took me by the hand and pulled me along with him into the kitchen.

This went on for another 15 minutes until we finally had to leave but Sean had just one more question for me before we walked out.......

"Toni, before we go, I have something that I want to ask you which is definitely a personal man and woman question" he said as we stood just outside of the kitchen doorway.  
"Go ahead Sean, you can ask me whatever you like" I said as he had my full attention.

"Look Toni, I know that we met just a few short days ago and I know that I didn't tell you everything about myself personally, but being around you only makes me know that I need a strong willed woman by my side. I would like to offer and propose something more long term for us but in the present I can't because I know what you've just gone through not too long ago.  
My question is that I would love it if you would spend the evening with me tonight at my hotel? Hard as it may be, I also promise to keep my hands to myself" he asked boldly.

I had prepared myself for him wanting to ask me to be in a relationship with him because I also had my answer ready as I was going to turn him down.  
Though what I wasn't prepared for was when he asked me that last question because I hadn't thought about sex since before my breakup.  
"Sean...... I.....I'm...." I started as I looked at him while we stood there. I was stumbling over my words and couldn't find the right thing to say.

I turned away and walked into the front room...... but he was no more than a few steps behind me.  
I couldn't face him - not just yet.  
He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Toni, I'm sorry to be so forward and I didn't mean to put you on the spot like this but I've been thinking about you ever since that day and I haven't been myself lately which I believe is because of you sweetheart. I know what you must think of how my lifestyle is like with all that comes to a man who gains fame - like women, drugs, etc...... but I assure you that it really isn't like that no matter what may run through you pretty little head" he informed then slowly turned me around to face him............

"Look Sean, I can see that you understand what I may be thinking in reference to there being a troop of women who worship you as well as follow you around only because they want to get their claws into you. As well, I know you understand that I know what happens in long distance relationships.  
But I like you very much Sean, I really do and I don't want to get either of our hopes up in reference to being settled and committed mainly because of what I've just gone through.  
Saying that, only makes me say this. Your being famous will only add to additional concerns and worries that are sure to arise in our relationship as well as the other way around though I'm not famous. Honestly, I love the fact that I know you personally but your being famous is not important to me in a way that I'd be hungry after your money or status. As I see it, fame to me is a state of mind and money, though it makes the world go around, it is also the root of all evil" I informed.

"Sweetheart, if remaining friends is what you want, then that's acceptable for me. But I also want you to know that I want you in the future no matter how far off that may be because I know that I can make you happy as I understand the type of woman that you are" he explained then kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Sean. Thank you for understanding" I said as I welcomed his kiss.  
We stood there for a minute then I realized that I had something else to say.........  
"In reference to my answering the REAL question that you've asked, my answer is "YES" I answered openly and just as bold as he asked.  
"Wow, after everything else that you've just said, I could only imagine that your answer would have been "no" instead but I'm very glad that it wasn't" he said.  
"I'm sure you are" I said slyly then slipped out to his arms.

Afterwards, I went into my bedroom and packed an overnight bag consisting of my sleepwear as well as a change of clothes for work while he waited in the livingroom.  
I regrouped with him then we left after I locked up.

* * *

Sean was so happy that Toni agreed to stay the night with him but he never let on how happy her answer really made him during their conversation in her apartment.  
He wasn't sure where things were headed between the two of them but one thing he knew for sure was that he wanted her to be happy. Not just because of her heartbreak but moreso because she deserved happiness in her life.

* * *

I saw how he couldn't stop looking at me off and on.  
Obviously, someone was contemplating something very serious.......

* * *

"Here we are - the Bristol Goldwing Restaurant" Sean said as the valet came around to his side of the car.  
While they took care of that, another valet opened my door and helped me out.  
Sean came around just then as I was looking around.  
"This seems nice enough" I said when he came by my side.

We went inside and Sean checked in at the reservations desk. Afterward, we were seated right away.  
The waiter placed the menus in front of us and told Sean about all of the specials.  
Some of the people there kept giving us the eye and smiling a lot which had to be because they knew him though they kept their distance.  
"Please give us a few minutes to decide" Sean said then the waiter walked away.

"So Ms. Barnhart, what is your pleasure?" Sean asked when he turned to me.  
"How about something simple like a hamburger and fries?" I asked then smiled.  
"Great choice if we were at McDonald's" Sean said then started laughing.  
"But to be more serious, let me order for the both of us when he returns, ok?" I asked.  
Sean sat there for a moment then agreed.  
"I can do that" Sean said.  
"Is there anything that you don't like?" I asked.  
"I cannot see how in this world anyone can eat liver, okra or even green peas. Other than that, I can eat pretty much anything" he updated.  
"I hear you on that. It looks like we have a few things in common in reference to food" I said.

Just then Sean summoned our waiter..........  
"May I take your drink orders?" he asked.  
Just then Sean looked at me and nodded as if giving me the go ahead to order for us........  
"I think a magnum of Piper Heidsiek would be lovely - any year before 1991 will do" I said.  
"Very good madam - a fine choice indeed. I will be right back" our waiter said.

"That was interesting. It seems that I have a woman who knows what she likes" Sean said.  
"Indeed I do. I also enjoy a lovely glass Veuve Chequet but Piper has that nutty flavor that I love so much and it goes well with hors d'oeuvres" I answered.  
"Fine choice. How about caviar?" he asked.  
"I've had it once but it was too fishy though I think I had a bad batch" I said.  
"Well, I'm going to order a 1/2 kilo of Buluga and if you're interested in trying it, feel free to join in at any time" he said.  
"We'll see about that" I laughed.

* * *

Sean watched her while they talked. He knew that he was pretty fascinated by her choice of champagne and he couldn't wait until she ordered their dinner.  
Afterwards he would take her to his hotel room and comfort her in his arms while they slept.  
Tomorrow was something else that he was looking forward to because he would be picking her up from work then helping her to setup her apartment after her furniture arrived.

"Toni, I was thinking. I'm planning to take you to work in the morning as well as pick you up afterward. Can I take you out to lunch or bring it to you if you end up being really busy?" he asked.  
"Oh Sean, that's so wonderful of you but you're planning to do so much already and I don't want to take you out of your way" I answered.  
"It is no problem whatsoever. I'm willing to do this so let me do it, ok?" he asked.  
"Ok, I won't argue with you on that. Do what you want to do man" I said then we both laughed.

Our waiter finally returned with the champagne and poured two glasses for us.  
"May I take your dinner order please?" he said afterward.  
I noticed that Sean looked at me again. He was smiling.

"For Mr. O'Haire, I would like the largest de-boned Peppered Sirloin Beef Steak with grilled potatoes, fresh baby carrots and corn plus asparagus au graten. For myself, I would like a medium sized Oscar Lobster Tail with Bread Dressing Stuffed Mushrooms on a bed of endive lettuce and slightly burnt Australian potatoes" I said in finishing then looked over at Sean.  
He was smiling broadly when I was done......

"Madam seems to have a flair for fine dining" the waiter said.  
"In a way, but I know good eating more" I answered then looked at Sean who was still smiling.  
"Your dinner will be ready in 25-30 minutes. Please let me know if there is anything else I can get for you in the meantime" he said.

"There is one other thing. While we are waiting, can we please have a 1/2 kilo of Buluga with toasted Morcel Crackers?" I asked.  
"Yes madam, right away" he answered then bowed and walked away.

"Definitely something else, you are" Sean said then reached out and took my hand.  
Just then, Sean knew that she was definitely the right woman to grace his side.

* * *

**90 minutes later..........**  
"Fantastic dinner, fantastic" Sean said as he just wiped his mouth for the last time.  
"I am definitely pleased as usual. I enjoy eating" I said.  
"I see you do. You didn't leave anything on your plate" he said as he eyed my empty plate.  
"Waste not, want not, right?" I asked then smiled.  
"Definitely, pretty lady" he said then smiled.  
"What about you? You sure were pretty hungry yourself there Mr. O'Haire" I said as I motioned toward his empty plate as well.  
"Yeah, but I'm a pretty big guy and I stay hungry all the time. Hungry for more than just food" he said slyly.  
"I'm sure you do Mr. O'Haire, I'm sure you do" I said.

* * *

We left the restaurant then Sean drove us to his hotel - the same one where the rest of the guys who were still in town were staying as well.

Sean carried my bag for me then we took the elevator to his floor.  
"Room #425 - here we are" I said when we got to his door.  
"Yeah, this is the place" he responded then proceeded to open the door.  
Just then, I saw Chuck walking down the hall with a female friend.

"Hey man, you two just getting in?" Chuck asked as they walked over to us.  
He eyed my bag and smiled. I played if off.  
"Hey guy. We're just getting back from dinner. We went to Bristol Goldwing and had a great time" Sean said.  
"That's wonderful. It's nice to see you again Toni" he said.  
"It's good to see you too Chuck" I said then shook his hand.  
"This is my friend Brandy and we're going to have a nightcap. Care to join us?" he asked.  
"No. I think we'd better pass. It's nice to meet you Brandy" Sean said.  
"Oh my god. Sean O'Haire - it's good to meet you too. My sisters and I are big fans of yours. Can I have your autograph?" she asked.  
Just then, I noticed that Chuck made those "whatever" eyes and smiled.  
Sean noticed and smiled too.  
"Sure, no problem. By the way, this is my friend Toni" he said.  
"Hi Toni, it's nice to meet you" she said.  
"Same here" I said then pulled out a pen and short pad from my purse and handed them to Sean.  
He signed his signature then handed her the sheet of notepaper.  
Afterward, he handed me back the pen and pad and I put them away.

"Well, I guess we better be going then" Chuck said.  
"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow" Sean said.  
"Bye Chuck" I said then turned into the doorway in front of Sean.

* * *

Although it wasn't Sean's home, it was still pretty much like home away from home to him because he felt pretty comfortable enough.  
Sean knew that he told her that he would keep his hands to himself and that's what he was going to do but he still thought about them being together tonight regardless.  
Overall, he knew that this wasn't right - the mood was incorrect, the timing was off and most definitely, this was the wrong place. A hotel room - how unromantic....  
Deep down he knew that he preferred his place instead or maybe even hers but he knew that he couldn't do this to her.... not now.  
This suddenly gave him the most peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.....

* * *

Though I had high hopes on us making love, I was deeply more pleased to just be by his side instead.  
One thing for sure, there would definitely be no holding back tomorrow night at my place.  
Regardless, right now I had to find a way to let him know that I didn't feel that the time was right.....

* * *

"Toni, I have something to tell you" Sean said after I sat down in the chair at his table.  
"Sean, I know what is on your mind and I simply can't do this here" I suddenly cried out.  
"What!?? What do you mean?" he asked while hoping she was going to tell him what he wanted to hear.  
"Look Sean, I know that this wasn't just planned to be a sleepover between the both of us but I can't let you make love to me here - not in a hotel room. It's just so unromantic" I cried.  
"Oh sweetheart, that's just what I was going to tell you. This place is very unromantic and I can't do that to you" he replied then came over and kneeled down beside me as he hugged me to him.

"I'm sorry Sean but I'm not used to a "hit and run" sex filled evening" I said as tears ran down my cheeks.  
"I understand and as much as I want to make love to you, I agree that everything is all wrong pretty lady as I feel like I'm cheating you out of the romance that you so deserve" he said.  
"I know. Are you mad?" I asked.  
"Hell no. Quite the contrary. I was starting to feel like a visitor from out of town just passing through for a quickie" he said.  
"So you agree that we shouldn't do this?" I asked as he let me go.  
"As much as I want to say "no", I have to say "yes" instead" he agreed.  
"Thank you Sean" I said then smiled while thinking of how I was possibly in trouble tomorrow.  
"Sweetheart, please believe me when I say that when I make love to you, you'll definitely know that its coming from my heart, mind and soul as well as my body" he said then stood up.

I also stood but went into the bathroom and took a shower after I grabbed my feminine products.  
Before I closed the door, I noticed the look on Sean's face. He seemed happy enough but overall looked sick.  
I could only imagine what was going through his head.

* * *

**20 minutes later......**  
"I must be a damn fool?" Sean said as he stood there in the shower looking down at his groin.  
He had scrubbed himself to death while trying to forget that he'd agreed to hold out from making love to her.  
Her lingering scent in the bathroom did nothing to ease the ache where he longed for release the most.  
Though in his heart he knew that it was the right decision, his manhood told him that he really wanted to say "no" only because he wanted her so badly.  
Tomorrow was another story. She'd best be ready for him because he'd definitely be ready for her.  
"Damn" Sean said once again and finally turned off the water to the shower.

* * *

"I don't know if I can get comfortable tonight", I thought as I lay there watching television.  
I willed myself to loosen up because I was kind of tense.  
Regardless, I said goodnight and turned over on my right side then closed my eyes.

* * *

Sean knew that Toni was probably wondering whether or not he'd try to make a move on her tonight but he was going to be true to his word no matter how hard he struggled with the thought.  
"Goodnight Toni" he said as he watched her turn on her right side.  
"Goodnight Sean" she responded as she briefly turned back long enough to answer him then turned over once again.

Sean just lay there and listened as her breathing turned shallow and soon realized that she was sleeping.  
Against his better judgement, he rolled over behind her and pulled the covers up around them.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

Sean was a man true to his word. He came by the office around 12:30pm and of course all the women were screaming bloody murder when they saw him.  
Especially, Munchie and Pepper because in a way, I believe that his visit gave them the enthusiasm they craved that Reno and Mark would be calling. I smiled at that revelation.

We woke up this morning to my rushing to get out of there because I had to get to work.  
He thought that was funny but definitely made sure that I got to work in record time regardless.

"Hey there lady" Sean said when he popped into my office.  
"Hi Sean. Thanks for coming to my rescue" I said as I stood and gave him a hug.  
He handed me a takeout container with a corned beef sandwich on rye with plenty of mayo and potato salad on the side.  
"Before you say anything, I took a guess. Is it ok?" he asked.  
"Perfect" I responded then hugged him again.  
This time when I hugged him, I realized that some of the other ladies in the office were just outside the door giggling and all. They were so silly but I guess that even if he weren't famous they would be envious because he was so cute.

Just then Mr. Dithers walked up.......  
"Oh excuse me" he said as he knocked at my open door.  
"Mr. Dithers, I would like to introduce you to......." I started.  
"Sean O'Haire. I'm a big fan son. I didn't know that our lovely Ms. Barnhart knew someone as famous as you" he said as he held out his hand.  
"Neither did she. It's good to meet you sir" Sean said as he returned his handshake and smiled at me.  
"I don't mean to be interrupting but Toni I wanted to come by and let you know that you're doing an extraordinary job here and that your work has been exemplary of what we were hoping for and then some. Your work on the new production program, well....... let's just say that you've gone beyond the call of duty" he said with a smile.

"Thank you sir" I responded then shook his hand.  
"Sean, it was an honor to meet you. Please don't be a stranger" Mr. Dithers said then bid us farewell.  
Sean looked at me and smiled.  
"This calls for a celebration tonight Ms. Barnhart. I'll be back around 5:30pm" Sean said then bowed before he turned to leave.  
I couldn't help but smile when Sean left after being mobbed for autographs.

* * *

Sean caught up with Chuck and Mark one last time before they left.  
"So, did you get lucky last night, man?" Chuck asked on the way to the elevator.  
Sean just looked at him while Mark stood there looking dumbfounded.  
"What are you talking about?" Mark asked Chuck.  
Just then, Chuck looked at Sean as if waiting for an answer.....  
"You really don't think that I'm going to answer that, do you?" Sean asked.  
"Aw, I was just kidding anyway" Chuck said.  
"I don't get it" Mark said.

"Don't worry yourself about it" Sean said as he walked them to the valet checkout and watched as Mark handed over the ticket for his vehicle.

"I'm going to miss you man" Mark said to Sean.  
"Same here, but you I don't know about" Sean said to Chuck.  
"What did I do?" Chuck asked with a questioningly look on his face.  
"Whatever" Sean said as the car was brought around.

"This is it man" Chuck said as he held his hand out to Sean while their luggage was being loaded in the trunk.  
"Yeah I know. I had a great time guys. I guess I'll see you two up in Louisville in a month" Sean said.  
"That's a for sure deal man. Don't get into any trouble while you're still here" Mark chimed in.  
"Get real. I'll definitely be kept busy so don't worry" he said in referring to tonight then smiled.  
Chuck just stood there smiling.......

He walked them to their car and gave dapp.  
"See ya man" Mark said then slipped into the drivers seat.  
"Bye Guy" Chuck said then slipped into the passenger seat.  
"Drive safe you two" Sean said then watched as they drove off.

After some time passed, Sean realized that he had to get back downtown to pickup Toni as it was getting close to 5:15pm.......

* * *

I wrapped up my day at 5:15pm but took my time because I knew that Sean was coming around 5:30pm then we would have to rush to get back to my place as the delivery was expected there around 6:00pm.

Just then, Sean walked into my office.......  
"Hi sweetie" I said then hugged him.  
He just kissed me and gave me a big hug.  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
"Sure, just let me grab my purse and we're off" I said as he watched me.

* * *

Sean watched her off and on as he drove her home and knew that making love to her would be most wonderful.  
First was the tedious job of getting the furniture arrangement out of the way in which he prayed wouldn't leave him all tired and worn out because he was looking forward to some loving......

He prayed that she would be able to let herself go completely and show him her true natural feminine beauty from within while making love as he knew that true expression has its own power in healing and he definitely wanted to be there to share that with her.

* * *

I knew how Sean was watching me off and on as well as I knew that he must have really wanted me very bad.  
I haven't made love since what's his name and I had a feeling that I would freeze up and wouldn't be able to show my true natural femininity because of what had happened.  
Though I didn't want to displease Sean with a lackluster performance, I didn't want to be a wild woman in bed either.

Lovemaking, to me, is a true expression of ones self to another in reference to the word "love" in general and though I knew that I didn't love Sean, not yet anyway, I never once wanted him to feel that having sex with me would be unsatisfying and weak.  
I just hope that he was ready for the inner expressions that my body was sure to show him when all of my right buttons were pushed.

* * *

We arrived at the complex in record time which was at 5:45pm and were just going into the building when a Medley Movers truck pulled up to the curb.  
I took a chance then went to speak with the driver since I was expecting a delivery.......  
"Excuse me. Are you delivering from Chicago to a Ms. Toni Barnhart?" I asked the driver when he stepped out of the cab.  
"Why yes ma'am we are. Are you her?" he asked when he looked at me. He gave me the eye.  
"Yes indeed. You have great timing because I just got home" I responded.  
Just then Sean walked up and I noticed the driver eye him.........

"Hey, excuse me, aren't you Sean O'Haire?" the driver asked Sean.  
"Yes I am" Sean responded.  
"Damn, I knew it. It's good to meet you man. I'm Earl Randolph and this here is my co-driver John Hampton - we're big fans" he said as the other man came around to our side.  
"Oh damn, Sean O'Haire! It's good to meet you man" John said then held out his hand.  
Sean shook both of their hands then spoke again.......  
"Ms. Barnhart and I were wondering if you guys wouldn't mind getting the ball rolling as we have plans tonight" Sean said.  
"Oh, Ms. Barnhart, I'm sorry about the delay but you can understand our excitement. This is my co-driver John Hampton" Earl said then they both shook my hand.  
"Thank you but it's ok. Can you take the truck around to the service way in the back of the building where you can unload everything and bring it up to apartment #505?" I asked.  
"If you guys speed it up, I'll make it worth your while" Sean added then smiled at me.

"Will do Mr. O'Haire" Earl said then jumped back into the cab after handing me the papers for the delivery.  
John got in on the other side.  
With that, Sean and I went around the back to the service way so I could unlock the door and prop it open so they could easily access the elevator then Sean went upstairs to unlock my door and waited until we brought up the first of my things.

"You sure you'll be ok back here?" Sean asked with concern.  
"Sean come on now, let's show that we still have trust in our hearts, ok?" I asked.  
"Ok, but I'll beat them to death if anything happens to you" he said then kissed my cheek before he took to the stairs.

* * *

The guys loaded the freight elevator with me squeezed in the corner and went up to my floor.  
"Ms. Barnhart, it's an honor to know someone who knows Sean O'Haire" Earl said.  
"I know but you can't imagine how I felt when I found out that he was famous" I said.  
Earl and John eyed each other curiously then.......  
"Put it like this, I knew nothing about him being famous until yesterday" I informed.  
"You're lucky to know him regardless" John said.  
"No, he's the lucky one" Earl said then smiled.  
As we rode up I thought that I better watch myself around these two because I didn't like the way that Earl was looking at me.

The look of relief on Sean's face when he saw me said it all as he started smiling.  
"Look, you stay here and take care of things in the apartment and I'll do the running up and down with the guys so we can get this over with much faster with the quickness" he told me.  
"Will do, chief?" I responded then saluted.  
I knew the real reason why Sean wanted me to stay inside, as I'm sure that he noticed how Earl was looking at me too.

On our trip up, my bed, dresser and loveseat were unloaded. I went to setting up the bed as soon as they put it in my room and was done before they came up on their second trip much to Sean's amazement.  
"I have a few skills as well you know" I said then winked.

With that, they went back to work while I continued on with what I was doing in the rest of the house.  
I have to admit that within one hour, the truck had been unloaded and everything that I owned was put in its respective room.

"Ok guys, I guess that will do it" Sean said then walked them to the door.  
I knew that they were paid handsomely by Chevy in reference to delivery and tip charges but I saw that Sean made it necessary to encourage them further.

I had the signed copy of the delivery papers ready and had handed them back to Earl prior to their departing.  
"Goodbye you two and thanks for everything" I hollered out from the kitchen.  
"Thank you Ms. Barnhart" John said.  
"Your welcome and again it was nice to meet you Sean" Earl said then they shook hands.

"Sean, you didn't have to do that. Chevy took care of them already" I said after he locked the door.  
"Toni, it's perfectly ok" he said.  
"Ok then Mr. O'Haire, let's get busy though I want you to rest when necessary" I said.  
"No time for rest woman, let's get busy" he said.  
We went for it and by 8:30pm, my apartment was turned into a much warmer, more livable and welcome place to be even though there were still some things which needed to be put away here and there.

"Wow!, we did it" Sean said.  
"Yeah, we did" I said as we walked from room to room.  
My second bedroom was going to be my office.  
I put the cot in that room as well - just in case I get one of my late nights going.

* * *

"Tired?" I asked Sean as I walked up behind him and rubbed his back while he was looking out the front room window.  
"Far from it but I am pretty hungry" he responded.  
"Would you like to stay tonight?" I asked with a smile.  
"I was waiting for an invitation. I'd love to stay with you tonight. I'll sleep on the cot, ok?" he asked.  
"No way, my bed will do just fine. Anyway, it's more comfortable" I answered.  
When he smiled, I knew that I was in trouble.

I was very glad that we went out for Chinese takeout next because I didn't want to sit up in another restaurant again - not tonight.  
We returned and ate in the kitchen while sitting across from each other.  
Another thing I found interesting was that he was a Heineken man. I just loved the stuff myself.  
"My kind of woman" he said as he watched me throw back a bottle of the brew.

I hadn't noticed earlier but Mr. O'Haire had obviously slipped an overnight bag of his own into the apartment though I hadn't seen it until he went to take a shower.  
While he was showering, I made sure that Hiroshima, Teddy Pendergrass, Pat Metheny, Enya and Jean Luc Ponte were in my 5-disk cd player then set the replay on continuous mode.

* * *

Sean heard the music softly playing and knew that Toni was setting the mood. He smiled.  
This time as he looked down at his groin, he knew that the ache for release was definitely there but at least it wasn't throbbing as before.  
Condoms? Sure, he had plenty, as he knew that he would stash some at her place as well.  
He couldn't wait to get next to her because he knew that feeling their bodies touching was sure to almost put him over the edge.

After he dried his hair, he looked at himself......  
"Well, this is it man. Time to show this woman that you need her in your life" he said to his reflection in the mirror.  
With that, he hung his towel on the back of the door and left the bathroom, which was adjacent to her bedroom and walked through the darkened doorway.

* * *

While Sean was getting clean I prepared for my shower then turned the bedcovers down to make the appearance more comfortable then dimmed the bedroom light.  
I couldn't wait to get into the bathroom because I was looking forward to scrubbing my hair clean from all the sweat and dirt that had accumulated while we were moving and unpacking.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Sean appeared in the doorway of the bedroom.  
I turned on the light so he wouldn't stumble or fall.

"Hi there, all squeaky clean?" I asked when he looked at me.  
"As clean as I'll ever be. It's all yours now" he said then made room for me to pass him.  
"I'll be back shortly" I said then walked past him on into the bathroom.

* * *

Sean looked through her cd collection and noticed that she had a pretty nice selection.  
It seemed that the one that was now playing was Enya's "Celtic Rain". He liked that one because it was Irish and had a certain flair that he liked very much.  
He noticed that four other cases were empty as well.  
"Must be a 5-cd player", he thought.

He also realized that she had a collection of vinyl as well especially a lot of Patsy Cline and remembered once seeing a movie that Jessica Lang played in portraying Patsy in the leading role called **"Sweet Dreams"**. His favorite song in the movie was **"Walking After Midnight"**.  
There was quite a lot of vintage music that he hadn't seen in a while himself.  
Realizing that she had quite a selection of jazz, he smiled to himself, as he really liked jazz also.  
"We're going to get along just fine", he said out loud then walked over to the bed which looked very inviting with its thick and fluffy covers.

* * *

My shower was wonderful and I didn't want to leave but knew that I had to as I had a wonderfully loving, handsome, talented, buff, rich and let's not forget famous man waiting for me right in the next room.  
I wasn't sure if I should be honored, jealous, shy or proud as all of these revelations hit me all at once.  
Regardless, I still couldn't get over the fact that he was famous, as he was just Sean O'Haire to me obviously because of how we met.

* * *

Toni was smiling when she came back into the room.  
Sean wondered what she was thinking of.  
"So what's putting such a pretty smile on your lovely face?" he asked.  
"Oh nothing much, I was just thinking of how we met that's all" she said.  
Just then, Sean started laughing as he'd remembered quite clearly himself.

"I was plastered, wasn't I?" she asked.  
"Quite. I decided that instead of chase after you and try to explain myself that it would be best just to let it go because I had so much on my mind that night" he explained.  
"Stop explaining sweetie. I'm just glad that I got to meet the REAL you and that everything has turned out fine" she said.  
Next, I put my arms around his waist and pulled him to me as he looked down at me.......

* * *

Sean looked down at Toni as she hugged him. He next proceeded to pick her up and carried her to the bed placing her in the center.......  
He couldn't imagine whether she'd protest or go along with the mood but her next words put his mind at ease......  
"Sean, I haven't been with anyone else but I want you to be the first" she said as she caressed his face.  
"Let me love you baby" he responded then proceeded to free her of her bindings.

They made passionate love.  
The damn fool who let her go only had to know but one thing - that no matter what, he couldn't keep this good woman down because she was too good for him in the first place.  
If he knew this, then he was definitely right.

But most of all he knew that at this very moment, she was the right woman who was loving him the way that he knew was good for his soul and he wasn't about to let her get away.

Afterwards, we were spent as we lay in each other's arms and emoted as we whispered sweet nothings dearly to each other.  
We made no promises of the future and put no pressure on each other.

"Sean, that was beautiful. I love the way you make me feel" I said while rubbing his arm.  
"Tell me about it. You're such a little spitfire. I have to watch out for you Ms. Barnhart" he said as he stroked my arm.  
"What are you smiling at?" he asked next.  
"I'm smiling at the happiness I have in my life now." I returned.  
"I love making love with you already" I said with a smile as he wiped my brow with the back of his hand.  
"And here I was thinking that I was the only one feeling it. That sure was one burning fire deep inside that you've finally put out. But I also have to tell you that it's not over" he said.  
"You mean that we're not done tonight?" I asked curiously then raised an eyebrow.  
"No, not about tonight. I mean that it's not over between us. As you've said before this is not a "hit and run" pleasure filled evening. I want more from you Toni and I know that this will take time baby but I'm ready for that" he explained.  
"What are you saying Sean?" I asked as I turned my face to look directly at him.

"I mean thank God that you live in Georgia also. Thank God you're not that far away from me and thank God that I love you" he said as a big smile spread across his face.  
I really looked at him then.  
"You're telling me that you love me Sean?" I asked as I fully sat up.  
"Yes, that's what I'm saying alright" he answered.  
"Sean, I don't know what to say. I'm truly honored that's for damn sure but....... I....." I started but I didn't know how to tell him how I truly felt right now.

"I know that you're trying to say that you don't love me - I know that already sweetheart. I'm willing to give you all the time and the space you need to find out if you could possibly learn to love me and say those words to me without worry or hesitation but with a full heart" he explained then smiled that beautiful smile of his again.  
"But Sean that's not the way it's supposed to be" I said sadly.  
"I know baby but god works in mysterious ways, right?" he asked.  
"Yes our God does" I said.  
"Just look at us. When we first met, did you ever for once think that we would end up this far along in such a short period of time?" he asked.  
"As a matter of fact, no. When we first met, I didn't know that we would end up together any kind of way at all. Something like this was never on my mind in the first place" I said then looked at him.  
He looked a little hurt but I knew that was coming anyway.

"I don't feel bad about what you've just said because I agree. But look at us now. We've come a long way for two people - one who just ended a relationship and the other who didn't even have romance on the brain" he said.

"Sean, I can say that I love you in my own special way but I'm not in love with you and I know that you understand where I'm coming from but this takes time and I know that you truly respect that" I said.  
"I know that and as I've said before, I'm willing to go the distance to see where this leads but only if you'll be by my side" he said.  
"Are you saying that I should make this decision right now at this very moment?" I asked.  
"No, not at all. I know that I'm leaving tomorrow and I want you to be happy in the meantime with no lingering pressures from me but I do want you to know that I'll be on the edge waiting to find out what your answer is going to be. That's as honest as I can be" he said then tweaked my nose.  
I smiled when he did that.

"No matter what, I need time Sean" I said.  
"I understand baby - believe me, I do" he said then lay his head back and pulled me closer to him.

After a while, I had a feeling that he would soon be yet I just had to feel him one more time.  
With that, I reached down to his robe pocket and pulled out one more of those little packs that I ripped open some time ago.  
When I did that, I noticed that his eyes were open and that he was smiling down at me when I sat back up.  
"You're a sneaky one Ms. Barnhart. Regardless of your answer, I'm going to always treasure this time that we have together on this very night" he said then we made love again.

"Yeah, I'm never going to forget this night", he thought.

* * *

**FRIDAY**

"Today's the day" I said to myself after I slide the door open.  
Next I heard him knocking on the bathroom door.........  
"Come in" I said after I wrapped myself with a towel.  
He came in smiling broadly.

"Hi baby" I said as he came to me with wide-open arms.  
"Good Morning love" he said as he hugged me - close.  
"It's all yours" I said.  
"Yeah, I'd be best to hurry if I want to get you to work on time. As well, I have to check out of the hotel at 1:00pm" he said sadly.  
"Sean, don't be sad. Everything will be fine - we just have to wait and see" I said.  
"I know sweetheart but I'm not so sure if you'll always be here waiting for me after you decide what to do about us" he said.  
"This is not just my final decision you know so don't leave it all up to me - this is a two way street" I added.

"I know sweetie and I don't mean to sound whiney but I can't help it if you've whipped me already" he said then pulled me to him again.  
"Sean O'Haire whipped? Who would have ever guessed it?" I said then laughed.  
He laughed right along with me.  
"What would your friends and fans think if they knew that?" I asked slyly.  
"Does it really matter?" he asked while appearing more serious.  
"No it doesn't" I responded then watched him.  
I wondered if something was on his mind besides the obvious.

"Sweetheart, I can't wait to learn everything about you - I need to know what makes you happy, what makes your heart leap, what makes you sad, what irritates you so that I won't do it again and especially what moves you. If it takes me a lifetime, I'll travel the distance until I know" he said.  
With all that being said, we held each other more closely in our circle of comfort until I finally had to be going then he jumped in the shower while I got dressed.

"Sean, after you check out of your hotel, you can stay here until I'm ready to leave work then we'll spend the last few hours together before you have to go" I said while he was rushing after his shower.  
"You mean that you trust me here all by myself?" he asked.  
"Sweetie, get real. I trusted you with my physical life and nude body while I was sleeping last night, didn't I?" I asked.  
"Yes, you did" he responded then smiled.  
With that, we left the apartment and he drove me to work.

"I can't wait until I get back home again. I might just luck up within the next few weeks. Next time, I'll be coming for you - that's a definite. I'd love to take you with me to Atlanta to show you my place" he said as he drove.  
"I was wondering when you'd get around to that" I said.  
"That isn't even a subject worth discussing other than the details because it's you and me from here on out kid, that is, when you make your final decision" Sean said.

We pulled up in front of my building and he came around to open my door for me.......  
"You're such a gentleman Sean" I said which was true.  
With that, he stepped as close as he possibly could to me then we hugged.

"Here are the keys to my apartment and alarm system. I put the alarm on key remote so you won't have to worry about remembering to punch in any numbers" I explained.  
"That's fine with me. You have a good day, ok sweetheart?" he said.  
"For sure" I said.  
He finally kissed my forehead and watched as I moved over to the front doors of Chevy's main entrance then I waved and disappeared inside.

* * *

**2:30pm**

"We're finally done" Pepper said as we'd just wrapped up our project in the Layout Room.  
"You sure are creative Pepper" I said while watching her as she just finished fitting the Chevy logo onto posterboard.  
"Me? What about you? This was all your idea in the first place" she said.  
"And a damn good one. I can see why they hired you girl" Munchie chimed in.  
"Look Ms. Studio, you were the one who came up with the presentation for the actors" I said.  
"Let's put it like this, we are a team made in heaven" Munchie said.  
We all laughed then as we agreed that we all worked so well together.

"I'm really going to miss Sean" I informed Munchie and Pepper as we were walking down the hall back to our offices.  
"I can see that you will" Pepper said.  
"Yeah, me too. I saw when you came in this morning after he dropped you off" Munchie said.  
"We're going to spend the last few hours together before he leaves tonight" I said.  
"I feel for you but you'll still keep in touch with him, right?" Munchie asked.  
"Yes. He also wants me to think about us being together as a couple but I'm kind of skeptical because of the distance" I said.  
"Come on now Toni. He does live in Atlanta right?" Pepper asked.  
"Yeah, he does but......"I started.  
"But nothing. That only means that he'll be returning no matter what and I'm almost positively sure that he'll be coming to get you next time he's here. That's for sure" Pepper said.  
"T, you have to get with the program. You will have time to think this all through for the both of you and it's not all up to you to make all the decisions between the two of you but you have to cut him some slack too because of what he does for a living. I'm sure that he'd prefer to be here with you instead of out on the road now that he's found the woman of his dreams" Munchie chimed in.  
I looked at her but didn't say anything.......

"I knew I was right. You should see your face" Munchie added as she looked at me closely.  
"If it'll make you any happier, I heard from Mark and he said that he's looking forward to seeing me again sometime after he and Chuck have their run out in OVW which is where Sean is stationed. So I won't see him for about a month and believe me when I say that I'm looking forward to seeing him again" Pepper added.  
"And, Reno called me out of nowhere. Shocked I was when I heard his voice on the phone last night. He was saying something about that "life's a bitch and then you move on" but that was in reference to when we parted ways that night. He also said that because of his travels that he probably would never get a chance at a decent relationship but he's not going to let this chance with me keep him from at least finding out if he's able to make someone happy while doing what he does. We agreed that we should at least give it a try to see how it works out" Munchie updated.  
"Damn, you two. I'm glad to see that things are going so well for the both of you - especially you Munchie because I had a feeling that you weren't too happy with where things left off anyway" I said.  
"Yeah, I know. It was pretty weird because we had such a good time that night" she said.

"Isn't it funny how things worked out for us here? And I have to thank you my dear buddy for being in the right place at the right time" Pepper said to me.  
"Here Here" Munchie chimed in then we laughed.

I have my weekends off of course and Monday was our big presentation to the company for the new promotion of Chevy's 2003 SUV 8:00am sharp and I was way beyond ready.  
We wrapped up at exactly 4:00pm, which left me with a lot of time on my hands though there was no need for me to stay around any longer.  
I decided to call Sean just then.....

"Barnhart residence" Sean said when he picked up.  
"Hi there - that was nice" I said with a smile.  
"Hey babe, how are tricks?" he asked.  
"Everything's fine here and I'm all wrapped up for the day. What have you been up to?" I asked.  
"Well, I checked out of the hotel as planned then came back here and slept a while. Your place is so comfortable and welcoming. I was just sitting here thinking about you baby because I know that I'm going to miss you to death" he said.  
"I'll miss you very much and will be counting the days until you return" I said.  
Strange but I couldn't believe that I was actually saying those words to another man so soon after my last breakup but who cares. That's how I felt so that's why I said it.  
"Are you ready for me to come and get you?" he asked.  
"Yes. I'll be at the front door when you come through but take your time" I said.  
"Believe me, I'll be there in 20 minutes" he said then hung up.

I had wished everyone well to have a nice weekend as others started leaving early as well.  
When Munchie and Pepper came out ready to leave, they made sure to stop by and see me.  
"Good luck kiddo and tell Mr. O'Haire that he's in his right mind to keep you on your toes in reference to moving on with your life" Pepper said.  
Munchie just smiled at what she said as she agreed with Pepper wholeheartedly.  
"Look you two, have a wonderful weekend. Who knows, maybe we'll get the chance to do something. I'll try to call at least one of you if I'm free" I said.  
"Sounds good to me though I'll be busy as all heck myself" Munchie said.  
"Same here" Pepper said.  
"We'll see. If not I'll see you two on Monday" I said.  
"Goodnight Toni" Pepper said.  
"Goodnight Toni" Munchie said also.  
With that, they both checked out and left.

While I waited for Sean, I thought of what Pepper and Munchie said earlier.  
I know that with Sean's constant travels, I would be opening myself up to thoughts of their being other women in his life but that exists anyway regardless and the only thing I could do is continue my strong trust in prayer as my trust in anything else is pretty low.  
I pray that Sean is a faithful man and that the rumors remain nothing more than just that - rumors.  
I am looking forward to believing that Sean's faithfulness is true to his word because I refuse to follow-up on every rumor that's sure to arise as you'll have to put it in my face to make me believe anyway.  
My actions afterward will be of my own accord as my sanity depends upon how I plan to live the rest of my life.

Better yet, I should be more pleased that we're not always around each other that way it would give us some breathing room as well as a chance to miss each other.  
Regardless, this will be a true test of time in devotion though that's just what I did in the last relationship and look where it's gotten me.  
"Look on the bright side, at least my heart will be set on a new course to see if I was put on this earth to even be able to make a man happy as I've always believed I could", I thought out loud.  
If we were meant to be, I will have enough time on my hands to find out for sure.  
My faith and belief in the lord up above will guide me - this, I know.

* * *

**4:45pm**

Sean picked me up in exactly 20 minutes as he said he would.  
"He's so punctual and on time as usual. At least I know I can depend on that", I thought to myself as I walked out the front door over to his truck.

"Are you hungry?" Sean asked as he directed us back to my place then he looked over at me.  
I was hungry all right, but definitely not for food.  
I didn't voice this though because I knew how he probably was feeling right now and if we made love again, it would just break my heart afterwards because he'd be leaving.  
"I'm ok but we can stop and get something if you're hungry" I updated.  
He looked at me again then immediate pulled over to the side of the highway.......

"What's the matter baby?" Sean asked as he turned in my direction.  
"I'm ok. Why do you ask?" I said as I tried to hide how I was truly feeling.  
"Because I probably feel the same way" he said.  
I looked at him then - he seemed lost.

"Come on now Sean. It's bad enough that I'm moping because you're leaving but one of us has to be strong here and I figured that since you had the larger muscles, that it would be you" I said then smiled.  
He started laughing.  
"See, I knew that I could bring a smile to your face" I added.  
"I'm going to miss you so much" he said then leaned over and kissed me.  
We continued the drive to my house.

"I think that instead of eating that I would like to spend these last few hours just gazing at you before I go" Sean said.  
"That sounds like a plan because I was thinking that instead of us eating which of course would make your stomach queasy on the road and instead of us making love which of course would make you sleepy, that we just wrap ourselves together and reminisce while you're gazing deeply into my eyes" I said with a smile.  
"No food and no loving? You sure know how to torture a guy but we could do that" Sean said.  
"Look on the bright side, you'll attack me when you get back which is what I'm surely looking forward to" I said.  
He gave me the shifty eyebrow as we pulled into my apartment complex.......

When he came around to open my door and as I got out, the next thing I knew, I was being hoisted up over his shoulder and carried over to the elevator.  
"Sean! You don't have to carry me - especially like this" I said from atop his shoulder.  
"Me Caveman - You Cavewoman - Me Want You!" he said.  
All I could do was giggle.  
Not another word escaped my lips as he carried me up to my apartment door and of course we had to pass one of my neighbors who just smiled at our actions. I didn't care because I didn't know her anyway.

Finally, after opening the door and carrying me inside he put me down on the sofa but only after he'd closed and locked the door.

"Wow! That was fun" I said then started laughing.  
"Yeah, it was wasn't it" he said then laughed along with me.  
"So what now?" I asked.  
"Well, whether I'm tired or not after I leave really doesn't matter because it would be well worth it but there is no way in hell that I'm going to leave here without making love to you at least one more time" he said.  
"Sean, you'll be all tired" I whined.  
"Come here baby" he said.  
With that, he pulled me off the sofa to him and guided me to my bedroom where he undressed me, then himself, then made love to me like tomorrow would never come which is what I prayed as well then we passed out.

I woke to my alarm kicking off something terrible - it was now 7:30pm.  
In my groggy state as I was leaning over to turn it off, I fell out of the bed and was miraculously caught while flailing my arms before I connected with the floor.  
That's when I realized that Sean had caught me and was lifting me back into the bed.  
He was up and had already dressed as he had set the alarm but was in the bathroom when it went off that's why he was able to come to my rescue before my accident.  
"Always there when you call" he said.  
"Always on time" I said as I hugged him close to me.

"It's almost time for me to be going baby" he said after he kissed my forehead.  
"I know and to not make this any harder than I know its going to be, I better get up and see you off the way a real woman should" I said as I jumped out of the bed and high-tailed it into the shower.

**15 minutes later as I dressed...**  
"I'm really going to miss making love with you Sean" I said after I just put my shoes on.  
"Yeah, what are you going to do with yourself now that I'll be gone?" he asked.  
"I'll work myself to death and keep my legs closed until you return" I laughed.  
"Uh, yeah, right" he said then laughed also.  
I walked over to him and we hugged.  
"Let me walk you to your truck" I said as we walked into the front room.

"There's something that I owe you the next time we make love again baby" Sean said.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"I think we both know what that is" he said then smiled.  
I thought about it for a moment then smiled........  
"Yeah, I agree as I also owe you something as well during our next intimate interlude" I said.  
"Yeah and I'm really looking forward to it" he said.

"Oh, there's something else that I almost forgot. I have something for you" I said as I raced to the front closet and pulled out a gift that I bought for the both of us.  
I handed him a box and when he opened it he smiled when he pulled out the item.  
It was a thick cotton tee shirt with "Psycho Sexy" on the back and "Always there when you call, Always on time" on the front.

"It's just a little something I had made on my lunch hour today. Here look at mine" I said as I handed him my tee.  
It had the words "I've Been Thrilled By A Natural Born Thriller" on the front and "Psycho Sexy's Girl" on the back.  
Sean just looked at me in shock then smiled.  
"How did you know?" he asked in reference to the NBT reference.  
"I guess I've finally done my homework" I responded then reached over to kiss him.  
With that, I guided him to the front door as he carried his shirt and we went down to the parking lot.

We stopped just short of his truck's door and he turned to me.  
"Toni, I feel bad leaving you like this. It's so wrong with me leaving you behind" he said.  
"Sean, we knew that this time was coming. You're supposed to have more confidence in us. If you start again, then I'm going to start crying myself" I said.  
"Don't cry baby. I guess I'm just more emotional than the average man no matter how much of a hard ass I am" he said.  
"I won't cry but that doesn't mean that I don't want to or that I'm not hurting internally. If I start crying, it'll only mean that I'm going to whine all the while that you're gone and I don't want to do that as I'm supposed to be a strong willed woman, remember?" I asked.  
"I know but you will miss me, right?" he asked sadly.  
"Miss you? If I wasn't busy working my ass off, I'd go with you but you couldn't have that because I'll be jealous all the while women are around you. As much as I shudder at the thought, I know that it's a great boost to your ego to have fans and so many women around but I'm not going to sweat it" I said.  
"You'll be jealous, huh?" he said then smiled.  
"Don't get me started Sean" I said then smiled.

**The Clock Finally Hit 8:00pm.......**  
"Keep in touch, Mr. Traveling man" I said to him after he closed the door to his truck.  
"I'm going to miss you baby" he said.  
"Not as much as I'll miss you" I returned.  
He leaned out the window to kiss me and we held each other for a few minutes.

"Get back upstairs" he said after we parted.  
"Will do, sir" I said then saluted.  
With that, he kicked the truck into drive and took off while looking back in his rearview mirror.

* * *

As Sean drove off into the night, he thought of how he couldn't wait to get back to Atlanta.  
If not for the comfort of his home then most definitely for the woman of his dreams because he was in love.  
"Psycho Sexy, indeed" he said out loud as he looked over at the tee shirt that Toni had given him and smiled.  
Sean roared down the ramp onto the highway.  
"I've got to speak with Kenny asap", he thought as he hit the bypass to get him onto the interstate connection into Louisville.

* * *

"Bye Sean" I said out to the darkness as I stood there watching well after his truck disappeared into the night.  
Soon I realized that tears were running down my cheeks.  
"Well, at least I didn't cry in front of him" I said out loud as I headed back to my apartment.  
When I got inside, I called home after I wiped my eyes.......

"Hi Mom!" I said after my mother answered.  
"Toni, sweetheart how are you?" she asked.  
"I'm good and I want to let you know that I've met someone" I said.  
"Oh my, already? That's good baby. Is he being good to you?" she asked.  
I looked over at my tee shirt then smiled.  
"Yeah, he's good to me all right" I said.

"So how are things there?" I asked.  
"Everything is fine and two strangers from the past have been fighting like cats and dogs" she said.  
I couldn't help but smile.  
"That's funny. Anyway, I've completed my first big project and will be presenting it on Monday" I said.  
"I'll keep my fingers crossed but I don't think it's necessary" she said.  
"Mother, there's a strong possibility that I'll be returning home for a visit in about a month but I have to wait and see how things turn out here first. I'm sure that I'll need at least two weeks to a month to determine when I'll be back because of the time that I've been here so far as well as when my friend will be available. Though for now it looks like it'll be closer to a month before I'll be back" I said.

"That would be wonderful but do you think that bringing him is a good idea?" she asked.  
"Yes I do. That's just the medicine I needed to cure what's been bothering me lately. I've come to realize that I can't stop living my life because of what's happened to me there. I'm not doing this to flaunt in what's his names face that I've moved past him but because of him and what he's done to me, this will only put the icing on the cake" I explained.  
"I guess you're right but do you think that your friend will be happy with that?" she asked.  
"As a matter of fact, "yes". He'll be happy with it and he'll stand behind my decision. Though I know that if he's not available to come with me that I'll be coming back by myself though there are two people that I'd prefer not to see if you know what I mean" I said.  
"Believe me, I know exactly what you mean" she said.

"Anyway, Sean and I met on the train on my way in" I said then stopped myself as I didn't want to give too much information away - not just yet.  
"What type of work does he do?" she asked.  
"Well, he travels in what he does for a living and now he's up in Louisville but will probably be returning in the two week to a month's time span that's why I wanted to wait until he returned" I said.  
"So he's not there with you in Hales Corners?" she asked.  
"No, by the way he lives in Atlanta and was up here for business reasons. On the train, he got off in Atlanta and then came up here to HC the next day then he just left tonight for where he's stationed now in Louisville" I explained.  
"So you have yourself a traveling man? That's great because you don't have to look at each other constantly and will have the chance to miss each other" she said.  
"Tell me about it. I was thinking the exact same thing. With me and what's his name that was probably one of the main problems and I didn't even realize it until just now. With Sean traveling, it'll give me a chance to miss him and find out for sure if this is exactly what I want and need in my life" I said.  
"I'm so proud of you baby. I know that you have completely recovered from what's his name but it's so great to see that you're well past him and have moved on to what I hear sounds like what may become a great relationship" she said.  
"Yeah, but I just only have to get used to him traveling. Other than that, it's all good" I said.  
"What about other women?" she asked.  
"That's always going to be there lingering in the back of my mind here or there but that's just one of the things that humans can never stop thinking about unfortunately. I just hate that but life isn't supposed to be easy, right?" I asked.  
"You're right there. Baby, I have to go but you take care of yourself and of course keep in touch as I'll be looking forward to your next call" she said.  
"I love you mom" I said.  
"I love you too baby" she said then we hung up.

* * *

As he drove, Sean suddenly stopped his truck on the median off the interstate and got out because his favorite song had just come on the radio.  
He slowly put his arms up in a couple's stance thinking of how it would be nice to hold Toni in his arms while dancing with her to this tune when he returned to Georgia.  
He slowly made his way around his truck as he moved while the song blared.........

**_Walkin' After Midnight  
(Patsy Cline)  
  
I go out walkin' after midnight  
Out in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
I'm always walkin' after midnight searchin' for you  
  
I walk for miles along the highway  
Well, that's just my way  
Of sayin' I love you  
I'm always walkin' after midnight, searchin' for you  
  
CHORUS:  
I stop to see a weepin' willow  
Cryin' on his pillow  
Maybe he's cryin' for me  
And as the skies turn gloomy  
Night winds whisper to me  
I'm lonesome as I can be  
  
I go out walkin' after midnight  
Out in the moonlight  
Just hopin' you may be  
Somewhere a-walkin' after midnight, searchin' for me_**

He moved so gracefully as the song played on and on.......

* * *

I went over to my cd player, turned it on then checked the selection.  
After I changed the cd's that were still in the player, I hit the "play" button and one of my favorite Patsy songs started.  
Suddenly, I smiled as I put my arms up in a couple's stance thinking of how I couldn't wait for Sean to return and dance me to this tune.

_**I go out walkin' after midnight  
Out in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
I'm always walkin' after midnight searchin' for you  
  
I walk for miles along the highway  
Well, that's just my way  
Of sayin' I love you  
I'm always walkin' after midnight, searchin' for you  
  
CHORUS:  
I stop to see a weepin' willow  
Cryin' on his pillow  
Maybe he's cryin' for me  
And as the skies turn gloomy  
Night winds whisper to me  
I'm lonesome as I can be....**_

I slowly made my way around the bedroom and on into the hallway singing to myself as I moved while the song continued to play.....

The End


End file.
